Vampire's Destruction
by Gothic Vampire Princess -13
Summary: An experiment, a little girl is put to sleep for 18 years. How will Sakura get revenge, or will Sasuke pull her into the dark side and take her as a bride. Love and blood what a beautiful mixture. SasuSaku vampire story. Hope you like it enjoy peps. Later
1. Chapter 1

There creation had so much promise to it, but were did the two of them go wrong what made there project go wrong what made this what is now how did it get corrupted like this, why did this happen, how did this happen to a young Sakura and her family, how things changed from when she was seven and now to her current age. Well here's the story if you wish to find out. Please review if I get more than three reviews I will put up the next chapter.

Chapter 1

----------------------------------

The lab was large and busy as two computers were turned on in the room function some sort of project, wire were every were as a man with short silver hair in a white scientist jacket and a grey shirt and pants, he watched closely with his red eyes as he poured a strange blue liquid into a large jar which connected to two different people who were strapped to the metal beds one of them had black raven hair he wore a black t-shirt and black pants that reached his ankles his pale skin shinned in the light as he was unconscious on a metal bed with the wire to the jar turned off as the other wire connected to another one with spiky orange hair his skin with a tan like color as he had on a orange shirt and black pants his face had three black whiskers on each side both of them had a mask that covered there mouths and noses supplying air to them as they still sleep. They were both attached to wire that kept there heart rate on a small machine in between them both as they seemed to be regular as there pulse was normal they might not know what will happen to them, they both seemed very young for there age.

"Are we ready to start the project Miakomi?" he asked his voice was husky and smooth as a woman with long red hair that was held back in a low pony tail she wore the same white jacket as she had a black tank top and black pants underneath it, she looked at him with her bright silver eyes.

"Almost, but let me do one last thing before we turn it on, so just hold on Misato" Miakomi told him, her voice was sweet and kind as she pulled up a chair from one of the computers as she pulled a small girl with short cherry pink colored hair in a pink t-shirt and blue shorts in the chair on her left arm she had a purple and black colored dragon spiral from her shoulder all the way down to her arm until it reached her hand as the top of it had the dragons head on it, it stood as she birth mark, her emerald green eyes looked at the woman she looked 7 years old. "Okay Sakura thank you so much for doing this, but this is just in case this project doesn't work out okay?" Miakomi asked her daughter as she nodded her head.

"Mommy who at those boys are they sick or something, I'm kinda worried about them well are there please tell me" Sakura begged as she watched as the one with the raven black hair breathed in the air that kept him asleep "I don't get why there here" Sakura confessed as she looked at the other young boy whom looked 7 years old, and were.

"There the nice people I was telling you about who were kind enough to do this for us, any Sakura do you remember why you're here today we do are biggest experiment in history?" Miakomi asked Sakura as she shock her head not remembering why. "You're here so that way if the experiment goes wrong you can decide weather you want to be like them or not so that way you have the choice and they can't take that away from you, me and your father don't know what's going to happen, but we need to try also it will help your defense and attack raise up ten times more stronger than the normal human could ever imagine" Miakomi told Sakura as she pulled open a drawer from the computers side as she pulled out a bottle of a strange black liquid and a small needle attached to a bottle as she pushed it through the weak metal lid of the bottle and sucked up all it up as she put it back down on the table. Miakomi grabbed Sakura's arm as she rubbed it with a cold piece of cotton, as she cleaned Sakura's arm.

"Miakomi is Sakura ready yet we need to start this soon?" Misato asked as Miakomi threw away the piece of cotton away.

"Well Misato did you remember to mix the vampire bat blood with the heloro yet?" Miakomi asked as he ran over to a table, as he grabbed a large bottle which contained a dark red color as he poured a strange torques liquid with it as it change it's color to a bright yellow color, he brought it over to the large jar with the blue liquid in it as he mix the two liquids together as it made it turn into a fizzling purple color. "Okay Misato turn on the machine and I'll inject the lidota" Miakomi told Misato as she pushed the needle into Sakura's right arm as she injected the liquid into her daughter. Sakura felt the liquid being injected into her arm as it went stiff and she started to get cold, until the needle was pulled out and her body heat started to act up as she gave a small whimper of pain as a single tear ran down her warm face. Misato pulled down a small lever that was on the wall as the fizzling purple liquid separated into the two different tubes as it went into the two boys.

The liquid was inserted inside of there bodies as there eyes opened wide, Sakura saw the terrier and pain in there blue and black eyes, she watched closely as she heard there screams of pain and agony as the liquid went into there blood streams and there bodies the machine keeping there heart rate went haywire as the straps that held them down almost broke free until the liquid from the large bottle ran out as it stopped going into the young men as they stopped screaming as there pain stopped. The straps were secure as they stopped moving Miakomi and Misato went over to the boys as they checked there heart rate, Sakura ran over to one of the boys as she stood at his side, she saw his hand trebling from the pain as his eyes were closed, she slowly moved her hand up as she grabbed his hand softly as she tried to let him know even though he was asleep that she was there for him, that she was there to help him.

Miakomi and Misato looked at Sakura as they saw there little daughter holding the hand of a 7 year old boy "Sakura are you worried for that boy?" Misato asked as Sakura looked at him with her big emerald eyes.

"Yes daddy I'm worried for him and his friend it's just that they looked like they were in so much pain I just want to make sure that he knows that I'm here for him" Sakura confessed to her parents as she felt her hand being held by some one, she looked at the boy on the table as she looked into his deep dark onyx eyes as she saw that he was awake. "Thank goodness your awake are you alright?" Sakura asked worried as Miakomi went over to him as she released him from the table as she removed the mask from his face.

"Well how do you feel?" Miakomi asked him as he got up from the metal bed still holding Sakura's hand.

"I'm feeling okay and " he answered his voice was soft and pure which attracted Sakura making her giggle a little "So are there any side effects I need to worry about?" he asked as he let go of Sakura's hand as she let it drop to her side.

"Well we need to do a few experiments with you and Naruto for a couple of days okay Sasuke, but as far as I know there are no side effects for you to worry about or well I think so I'm not quit sure you and Naruto are the only and I mean the only two we tested this on so as I far as I know there aren't any side effects for now" Miakomi Haruno told Sasuke as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah so lets just get these experiments over with so that way I could get out of here" Sasuke said as he looked away from Sakura and at Misato and Miakomi as he walked away from them and towards the door.

"Hold on Sasuke you won't get out of here you were created to help us win the war you and Naruto are the ultimate weapons so lets see if you can take any weapons that were meant to kill humans and you, except for stakes dipped in holy water that's the only thing that can kill you" Misato told Sasuke which made him stop in his tracks as Naruto rose up from the table and walked over to Sasuke.

"You know he's right teme and you might as well take that little girl with us too she seems worried about you" Naruto told Sasuke calling him teme instead of his real name.

"Well I don't know about that Sakura is still kinda young and I don't think it's a really good idea for her to see you guys be used as well you know" Miakomi said worrying about Sakura's safety.

"Come on, your daughter needs to find out what it's going to be like in the real world so come on bring her along" Naruto said as Sakura hid behind her mother frightened by him. Sasuke shot his elbow into Naruto's rib cage as he went down to the ground gasping for air.

"Well there's something else he's weak too, if you kick him in the stomach he might go down and by the way call me Sakura like the flower and that's my real name so don't say a thing" Sakura told them laughing as Naruto got up from the ground enough air in his lungs. "And mommy I want to go please, pretty please I really want to go" Sakura begged her mother as Miakomi looked at her daughter as she picked her up from the ground.

"Alright, fine, but I'll only let you do this, just this one time and you can't watch the experiments again until your 15" Miakomi told Sakura as she hugged her mother around her neck "Thank you mommy" Sakura told her mother happily as Miakomi, Sasuke, and Naruto walked out of the room followed by Misato.

They walked in a large long hallway as Misato made his way to the front of the group as he stopped in front of a door "Alright every one come on into to the room" Misato told them as they entered the room as he shut the door behind them, the room was small on one side as a giant glass window that showed a giant room past it and the only way in was through the door next to the window. "Alright boys if you could go right through that door we will get things set up and then we'll start we just need to check on Sakura, now if you may" Misato told the boys as they went through the door giving the family of three some privacy as Misato took his five year old daughter out of his wife's hands "Hey cherry how are ya holding up are you cold are you too hot are you okay is the shot hurting you or something like that?" Misato asked his daughter as she looked at him with her big emerald green eyes.

"No I feel okay daddy now can I please watch them I really want to see please" Sakura begged her father as her mother pulled up a chair which was as high as the window as Misato put his daughter down in it and let her face the window "Thank you daddy" Sakura told her father as she saw Sasuke and Naruto walk around the room talking. She wanted to know what they were talking about so bad, but the glass was sound proof from both sides as her mother and father started typing down codes and pushing buttons as the strange machine started to warm up, Miakomi pulled up a microphone that was connected to the machine as she pulled it closer to her as she pushed the speaker phone to here what the boys were saying, but they stopped

"Okay boys lets start off with something easy like I don't know bullets is that alright with you?" she asked as they nodded there heads "Okay here it comes" Miakomi told them as she pressed a bright green button, Sakura still couldn't take her eyes off of them, until a giant machine gun pulled up from out of the ground as it started to fire bullets at them.

The boys just stood there and didn't even try to protect themselves as they stood there normal and casual way as the gun continued to go off, Naruto looked directly at the gun nothing else as Sasuke was still looking at Sakura and her birth mark that was around her arm _"Why does she have that birth mark what is it for?" _Sasuke asked himself as the gun ran out bullets and stopped firing at the boys. "Come on is that all you guys got?!" Sasuke asked as the two scientist looked at each other.

"Whoa that was cool mommy and daddy is there any thing else that won't hurt them?" Sakura asked as she looked at her parents her father was typing down things on the key board as her mother looked at there other options.

"Okay guys the next thing is three grenades I hope you guys can handle this" Miakomi told them as she pushed the green button again, Sakura looked away as three grenades came out of the sealing all of them attached to two metal wires as one wire pulled the medal rod which kept it calm them the second wire swing back and forth until it released the grenades, they soared through the air as the three grenade landed near the two boys as they hit the indestructible ground. Then a giant explosion made the room shake knocking down Misato and Miakomi as they hit the ground from the explosion, as for Sakura she jumped off the seat as she flipped around in the air as she landed on the ground near her father as the seat feel to the ground making the wood make a giant falling noise. Her father looked up at Sakura who seemed okay to him as his vision got a little blurry until his vision improved as he was amazed at his daughter.

"Sakura how did you do that?" Misato asked his daughter as she looked at him, until she walked over to the wooden chair that feel over not answering her father as her parents got up from the ground. Sakura climbed into the chair as she looked out at Sasuke and Naruto who seemed fine and unharmed from the explosion. "Are you boys okay?" Misato asked as the boys shock there heads.

"Yeah were fine, but are there any thing else you guys want to throw at us?" Naruto asked as they both seemed fine "We need more of a challenge not something that's weak, don't you guys have any thing stronger?" Naruto asked as Sakura's father started to type down random keys trying to find something else that could work.

"Um well there is one thing, but let me asked Miakomi about it first" Misato told them as he pushed the speaker button off as he pulled Miakomi over to him "Honey the only thing we have left is Sakura's dragon power, but we still don't know what will happen if she uses it, the last time it happened she almost died, but it's the last thing we have and just in case I made her a special gem which will stop her power from going out of control and stop it and she'll be back to normal, but she'll just be unconscious" Misato told Miakomi as she looked at her daughter as she over heard the conversation between her parents.

"Well I don't know what will happen if she uses it and it doesn't work, Sakura might die and I don't want my baby to die" Miakomi told Misato as he pulled out necklace with a black and red bat on it as he showed it to Miakomi. "It that it?" she asked as Misato nodded his head as a yes, "Well maybe it's still kind of risky I just don't want Sakura to die" Miakomi said as Sakura walked over to her parents as she quickly grabbed the necklace out of her fathers hand. Sakura put it around her neck as it fit her perfectly and looked great on her too, her mother and father looked at her a she walked over to the door "Sakura what are you doing get away from there" Miakomi told Sakura, but she refused her mother command.

"Mother I want to do this I need to do this I already know how to control and use my power, but I just need a sparing partner to see how much better I can control it I mean I have controlled my power through my mind and now I think I'm ready to fight some buddy and I can't let an opportunity like this just to pass up and disappear" Sakura told her mother as Miakomi looked at the two boys through the window. She started to wonder what would happen if she let her daughter fight those two boys, but she had to trust her daughters dissection.

"Sakura I don't think…I mean…I just…fine, but this is the only time that I'm letting you do it understand me young lady, but I think that shot is getting to you, but I don't think the side effects will last long" Miakomi told Sakura as she went over to the microphone and pressed the speaker button again "Alright boys were going to do something that were never going to do again understand me so be ready, because this is some weapon that you guys never heard of before, just be careful when dealing with her" Miakomi told them as they had a questioning expression on there faces.

"Just who is it?" Naruto asked as Sakura opened the door and stood in front of the glass window and in front of the boys "What the hell why would you send your only daughter out here, wait do you guys really think that she could take me and Sasuke down?" Naruto asked laughing at Sakura.

"Um I wouldn't underestimate her at all, you can't believe the type of power that she has" Miakomi warned them, which was the signal for Sakura to unleash her power. Sakura focused her energy on the mark of the dragon that spiraled around her arm as the dragon slowly made it's way off of Sakura's arm as it formed a ring of fire around her in the form of a dragon as the fire started to enlarge around her to make sure that no one could see her, until the fire started to dissipate. As soon as it disappeared Sasuke and Naruto could see that Sakura had a dragon made of fire around both her arms and her neck, there was a dragon head on each hand as her emerald green eyes changed to a burning ruby red color as she looked directly at her opponents. The dragon heads were two different colors one of them was a icy sapphire blue color as the other one was a blazing red color as they seemed ready to attack the two boys, just so that they could get the job done.

"Are you guys ready to fight?" Sakura asked as they got ready to fight her as she didn't move a single inch, she moved her arm so that the head of the blue dragon was facing them as she pointed at them "Get them Hojaku Sasuka" Sakura commanded as the dragons head went directly towards them sending a icy blue flames towards them.

Sasuke dogged the attack as Naruto's concentration soared away as the attack hit him straight on the leg as his left leg froze in a block of ice, Sasuke jumped away as the attack headed straight towards too as it froze his right arm, it seemed like the attack wouldn't stop until it froze some thing. "What the hell was that…attack?!" Sasuke asked as he knelt down on his knees trying to figure out how to break free from the ice, through the window Sakura's parents were surprised by there daughters strength.

"That attack was called Hojaku Sasuka, it doesn't stop until it freezes a part of the opponents no matter how many there are it also uses ice, water, and blue fire attacks and I think I'll get this over with, but since your new I'll just unfreeze you with this attack" Sakura told them as she pointed the blazing fire dragon red at them. "Now unfreeze them Tsuhaku Naijara" Sakura breathed as the fire dragon flew towards the two boys and around the blocks of ice that froze them as the ice started to quickly melt "This attack Tsuhaku Naijara can burn up to more then ten thousand degrees and will burn my opponents in the blink of an eye, it also uses wind and fire attacks, but I went easy on you and turned it down to more than three hundred and fifty degrees so that way I wouldn't burn you, but just let you free from the ice" Sakura told them as they got up from the ground as the ice melted away.

Sakura's parents looked at her as they were surprised to see how well Sakura could now control her power better then she use to when she was three, it had been four years since the incident happened, her powers had gotten strong, probably from the shot her mother gave her which raised up her strength levels, she didn't even bother to move. The two boys walked over at her as she withdrew her power as the dragons transformed into her birth mark as her red eyes turned back to emerald green, Sakura looked at them as they both stood in front of Sakura, Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as she looked at him "Well I have to say your pretty strong for some one your age" Sasuke told Sakura as she blushed a little.

The door opened as the three of them looked at Sakura's parents who walked over to them "Well Sakura I have to say I underestimated you, you have really controlled your power now haven't you, just be careful with it now go off to bed we'll need to do more experiments on the boys before they go to sleep to" Miakomi told Sakura as she walked over to the door.

"Good night every one" Sakura said as she left the room and made her way through the lab as she entered the hallway and walked down the long hallway as a stair case stood in front of her, she looked back as she saw no body behind her. Sakura walked up the stair case as another hallway stood in her way as she walked down the hallway, until her door showed up right at her right hand side as she turned the knob and pushed it open. She entered a dark red colored room with a large bed with red colored bed sheets and black pillows were near a window, next to the bed was a table which had a red lamp on it, next to the lamp was a silver and gold picture frame which had Sakura, Miakomi, and Misato in it, they all seemed very happy, but that was when Sakura was two years old. Sakura climbed into the bed exhausted from her little sparring match she had a few minutes ago, she climbed under the red sheets as she rested her head on the pillow as she just stared up at the sealing wondering about the future and most importantly Sasuke. "I wonder if he likes me or not?" Sakura whispered to her self as her eyes slowly closed, as she slowly drifted to sleep.

_**Later that night…**_

Sakura slept peacefully as the moon light shinned on her face as her parents were done working for the night as they were asleep to only a few doors down, still even her dreams she dreamed of Sasuke, as a dark figure towered over her as it watched her sleep, unaware of who it was she still slept as it bent down toward her as it lightly kissed her fore head as it vanished after it rose up leaving Sakura to continue to sleep.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_________ _________

{

-----------------

V V

Mark of the vampire, hoped you guys like this first chapter of my new story I'll update soon. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys I hoped you liked chapter one and now for your enjoyment here is chapter two.

Hall of Fame:

Cherry-chan14

xxkazstarxx

Chapter 2

--------------------------

_(Five days later)_

_For the last four days since Sasuke and Naruto were injected with the highbachi which was a combination of mutated vampire bats' blood and mixed along with the heloro things had seemed normal for Sakura and her parents. Every night they would train in the testing room, but every time they fought Sakura always seemed to win at there battles no matter what they did even if they tried to sneak up from behind her she would still get them no matter what. _

_Over the days Sakura felt a strange connection with Sasuke with every passing hour and every passing minute that went by, she felt closer to him and she knew that he had felt the same way about her, or at least that's what she hoped Sasuke had felt. Even during the nights the dark figure always made it's way into Sakura's room, it didn't bother to hurt her, awake her, or bother her, but all it did was leave her a simple kiss on her forehead. _

_Although she felt that her parents had been hiding something from Sakura as they spent there time in the morning and afternoon in the lab, building some strange machine or that's what she thought it would be._

_--------------------------------_

On the fourth day, Sakura walked out of testing room as she had grasped her right arm with her left hand putting pressure on it to stop it from bleeding as a dark crimson like color slipped from her hand as small drips made a trail of blood as Sakura made her way to her bed room the pain getting worse with every step she took. She wanted the pain the stop as she entered her bed room, she flipped on her lights as everything started to get clear. It felt of pain and lighting strikes, the pain increased with every passing minute that went by.

Sakura walked over to the small table as she pulled a drawer open, as it showed a first aid kit in it, she opened it wide as she grabbed a gaze out of it with her right hand. Sakura removed her hand from her wound showing a cut about half an inch long as it started to stop bleeding as she pulled the gaze out and wrap it around her wound that was inflected on her, Sakura remember the whole thing and was surprised about what had happened in there.

_**~Flash back~**_

_Sakura had just striked Naruto with her Tsuhaku Naijara, as the burning flames left a mark on his clothes, as he fell backwards his blue eyes closed tight as he hit the hard ground. Now that had only left Sasuke left to fight for Sakura to finish the test and get some well deserved sleep that she needed for the next night, her parents had told her that they had something planned for her as a surprise. "Are you ready Sasuke, if I can take down Naruto that easily than I could take you down no problem!" Sakura yelled sounding confident._

"_Yeah I'd like to see you try Sakura, I'm not a weakling like Naruto I'm stronger than him, he's just a puppy that's need to learn a lesson, he's too arrogant too even pay attention to do anything to save his life" Sasuke told Sakura as Naruto crawled over to a corner of the now called battle room, or so the three of them call it. Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised by what he said._

"_What I'm a weakling, I'm going to get him after this, how can I be weak, man I hate it when he says that?" Naruto asked himself as Sakura attacked Sasuke not moving from her spot as she threw Hojaku Sasuka at Sasuke, as it drew closer to him, he didn't move from his spot, as he only raised his left arm past his face, and went above his face. As the blue dragon went towards Sasuke, it was too Sakura's surprise that it simply went to the side, as it struck the ground freezing three inches of the floor as it retreated back to Sakura's arm. _

"_What the hell how did you do that, no one has been able to make my attack go to the side like that, what's your secret?" Sakura asked as she threw the blazing red dragon at Sasuke, as he did the same thing like before as the blazing head struck Sasuke it only went to the side not harming him or even touching him as it hit the frozen ground and defreeze it making the ice from water, to steam as it disappeared. "How the hell, I can't believe this no one has ever done that before" Sakura confessed to Sasuke as her parents saw what just happened there._

"_Misato how could he dodge Sakura's attacks like that last time she hit him and Naruto with out worrying at all and now she can only hit Naruto within the last thirty minutes and now Sasuke is then only one that she can't hit at all, is she getting weak or something?" Miakomi asked her husband worried about there daughters strength. Misato looked at his wife surprised about what she asked, there daughter was safe and strong no matter what happened to her, but Miakomi did make a good point what if Sakura was getting weaker or was it something else, could Sasuke be getting better at remembering Sakura's moves or is he just too good._

"_Miakomi you worry too much, are little Sakura will be fine it's probably because she's getting use to her new powers, she is working pretty hard at it, but I think that Sasuke is getting stronger too, he remembers Sakura's moves and ever since they've been battling each other he seems to get better and better" Misato answered Miakomi's question, she looked at him surprised by the response that he had given her._

"_Still if your right do you think that they might change you know the change we don't want those two, Naruto and Sasuke to go through, because if they do then we know what we must do to keep Sakura safe" Miakomi told Misato if that ever happened to there little daughter. _

"_Well let's hope not it's only been a few days after they were injected with the fluid it's not like they are going to turn against and start to drink are blood, but it they do, then were dead, but I also forgot to tell you that the bat around Sakura's neck is just a prototype" Misato told Miakomi, now both of them worried for Sakura's safety even more than usual. _

"_What the hell do you mean it's a prototype what happens if that necklace is destroyed or stolen are daughter can't die" Miakomi told Misato worried about the bat around her neck._

"_Don't worry I have another one which will work better than that one, by a long shot, but still you are right, but the other liquid we made might have some side effects on Sakura if we give it to her" Misato warned his wife about what might happen to there daughter._

"_What kind of side effects do you mean?" Miakomi asked Misato as he explained the new liquid that he had concocted himself._

"_Come on Sakura is that all you got, listen if that's all you got then we can stop if your really all that tired" Sasuke told Sakura as she took a deep breathe and charged towards Sasuke with her hands in tight fists, as he brought his hands together a strange sound of a thousand birds filled the battle room as bits of lighting flashed from his hand which formed a small ball of lighting, but seemed very powerful. Sakura drew closer to Sasuke as she threw a punch towards Sasuke's face as he grabbed it with his spare arm, his grip was tight around her fist as she stopped, Sasuke threw his attack right at her as he was careful not to hurt Sakura too badly as he threw his attack at her arm. _

_The lighting struck her arm as it's currents went straight through Sakura's left arm as the dragons disappeared and formed back into the dragon shaped birth mark that she had gracefully posses, she was thankful that he didn't hit that arm._

_Sasuke released Sakura's arm as she fell to the ground as she felt a sudden burst of pain in her right arm as she grasped it tightly as she felt a strange wet felling under it, Sasuke knelt down next to Sakura as he put an arm around Sakura's shoulders and grabbed her arm softly. Sakura looked at Sasuke as she looked up into his deep dark onyx eyes as she was lost in his gaze. Unaware of what was happening Sakura didn't notice that her parents had entered the battle room, because she continued to gaze into Sasuke's eyes as he lifted her off the ground "Sakura are you okay?" Sasuke asked as Sakura got out of the strange trance that posed her._

"_Oh yeah Sasuke I'm fine don't worry about me it's just a small cut" Sakura answered as Sasuke could smell the blood from her wound as it burned in his nostrils, as the scent of honey and dragons power flared as he wished to taste her blood, he looked over at Naruto who was passed out from the attack. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura asked him, she saw him as if he was in a different world of some sort._

_Sasuke looked at Sakura as the smell of her blood still burned in his nose "Yeah I'm fine Sakura, but right now I think we should worry about your wound first why don't you head over to your room and take care of it okay I'll see you in the morning alright" Sasuke told Sakura as she nodded her head as she agreed with Sasuke's choice as she got off the ground, as Sasuke let her out of his grasp._

_**~End of Flash back~**_

Sakura wondered what had happened to Sasuke, why did he act so strange when her wound started to bleed, he spaced out and was like a different person or worse a different creature "Just why did he act like that?" Sakura asked herself as her bedroom door opened, Sakura ripped at gaze roll away as she finished wrapping her injury, she looked over her shoulder as she put the gaze roll away in the first aid kit as she saw both her mother and father enter her room. "Mom, dad, why are you guys here, is Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto okay?" Sakura asked as her parents had a regretful look on there face "Huh what's wrong did something happen to them?" Sakura asked sounding very worried about them.

"Sakura listen Sasuke and Naruto left to go look at are town for awhile, but since we have this time we might as well tell you that we're worried that the mutated vampires bats blood might start to get too them like when your wound started to bleed…and well…Miakomi why don't you tell your daughter?" Misato asked his wife not knowing that she was surprised by this on the way up he said that he would tell her.

"Fine, any way Sakura, when your wound started to bleed we saw that Sasuke acted kinda strange like say maybe he wanted to take…well…I don't know maybe he wanted a bite out of you, or so I think, you see it's just that the bats blood really had merged with there blood thus, maybe making your friend into vampire" Miakomi told Sakura as she took a deep breathe. "Well do you get it Sakura he might be a vampire so I want you to be careful around him just in case, alright?" Miakomi asked Sakura.

"Wait Sasuke and Naruto might be vampires now, I thought you guys said that the mutated bats blood wouldn't do any affect on them, I really can't believe that your experiment back fired" Sakura confessed to her parents as her father walked over to her.

"Sakura I said that we didn't know what would happen to the experiment it was a 50/50 chance I said I didn't say they wouldn't turn them into vampires, you have to understand Sakura, science is a very tricky you know that right?" Sakura's father asked her as she grabbed her first aid kit and put it back.

"Yeah father I understand so what will happen if they do change into vampires father?" Sakura asked her father as her mother and father walked back over to the door.

"Sakura we know what to do if that happens, buts lets just hope they don't turn into vampire alright Sakura, now just get some sleep" Miakomi told her daughter as they left her room, as she shut the door silently.

Sakura crawled under her bed sheets as she turned off the lamp light as she reached right behind the lamp shade and saw a light switch right behind it as she pushed them up, turning out the lights in her room putting her in darkness except for the light from the moon which shinned through the window. Sakura had questions that needed to be answered, but she didn't know how as she worried about Sasuke and Naruto what if the vampire blood did get to them could they really turn into vampires. Sakura slept with questions of Sasuke and what would happed if he turned into a vampire.

_**Later that night…**_

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the hallways of Sakura's home both of them covered in blood as the dark colored liquid stained there clothes as blood covered there mouths and hands, also there faces "Well teme that was a pretty good feast I don't know what we were missing when we didn't take a bite out of Sakura if you know what I mean" Naruto told Sasuke laughing. Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura's door as he put his hand against it "Hey teme your really not going to bite that girl are you I was only joking?" Naruto asked worried about what Sasuke was doing.

"No I'm going to check on her and see how she's doing I'm kinda worried about her a lot about what happened in the battle room, you just get going to your room throw your clothes away so that way her parents don't find out what happened tonight and after that were leaving" Sasuke told Naruto as he nodded in agreement with Sasuke's decision.

Sasuke turned the door knob, as he pushed the door open, he looked around and saw the light from the moon as it shinned a little on Sakura's face, Sasuke closed the door behind him as he walked over to the sleeping Sakura, as he stood in the moon light as he stroked Sakura's soft cherry pink hair, gently, making sure that she didn't wake up as he slide his hand down to her neck, as he ran a finger down her neck as he ran his fingers along the necklace that Sakura had on. "Well this is the necklace that your father gave to you isn't it?" Sasuke whispered the question softly as he was careful not to wake her from her sleep, as he rubbed the black and red bat between his forefinger and thumb. "Well I hope you don't mind me taking it now don't you?" he asked her softly as he pulled the bat past Sakura's face, as he silently, and carefully removed it from her neck pulled it past her hair gently.

Sasuke stuffed the necklace in his pocket as he bent down and kissed Sakura's forehead, for the last time as he lifted his head, his lips leaving a bloody kiss on her large forehead and walked away from Sakura and opened her door, as he looked back at the sleeping girl amazed by her beauty, even in her sleep "Good-bye Sakura" Sasuke told the girl as she still slept. Sasuke shut the door silently as he walked down the hallway, until he saw Naruto with a spare pair of clothes in his hands that were entirely midnight black "Hey teme, thanks for bringing me my clothes let me change and I'll meet you back here, okay" Sasuke told Naruto as he took the spare change of clothes out of his hands and walked away.

"Sure let me wait" Naruto whispered to himself as Sasuke pushed open a door and entered the room "Man I can't believe how good that blood was, especially from those people who live in the city, I want more so badly" Naruto whispered to himself as he continued to wait for Sasuke to hurry up "Man what is happening to me, but at least we have the weapons we need to destroy this place and we have the power to turn all the mortals we want into vampires" Naruto said to himself laughing as Sasuke walked over to him.

"Yeah dope we have the power and the weapons" Sasuke said as Naruto flinched, scared that Sasuke wads behind him "Come on dope let's get to the hide out and get ready for the mission" Sasuke told Naruto as he finally calmed down as he nodded his head in agreement as they walked past the rooms and disappeared in an instance only leaving behind a simple noise and all it said was "Thank you for every thing Sakura" it sounded like Sakura's voice as it disappeared in the night silence.

**The next day…**

Sakura started to wake up with a strange felling in her head as she put a hand on her forehead and felt a strange dry thing on her forehead as she started to rub it as she looked down at her hand and saw a dried red substance on her hand as she started to wonder what it was, she rubbed her hand on her bed sheets as she climbed out of bed and walked over to her door. Sakura opened her door as she heard a strange beeping sound coming from another room, Sakura walked through the hallway and down the stairs as the noise started to get louder with every step she took until the noise was getting annoying as she walked over to the first door she saw, as she slightly pushed it open.

Sakura saw her parents working on some strange machine that was in the shape of a tear drop that looked like it could fit an older woman in it, Sakura had never seem before, it was just completely high tech looking it was a mechanical grey color except for the jet black colored bullet proof glass window as her parents didn't notice that there daughter had entered the room "Um mother, father, what the hell are you guys doing and were are Sasuke and Naruto?" Sakura asked her parents nervously worried about there answer as they turned around and saw there seven year old daughter standing in the door way. "And what is that thing any way, I mean like what is it for?" Sakura asked another question as her parents put down there tools as Sakura walked over to them.

"Sakura, listen before we tell you any thing, you might want to eat this first" Miakomi told Sakura as she gave her a bright red shiny apple to her daughter as Sakura grabbed it and took a large bite out of it. "Any way Sakura, your friends well not any more Naruto and Sasuke are gone, because well um let me turn on t.v and check out this just in news report" Miakomi told Sakura as she turn on the t.v and see the news report.

**This just in…**

"**I'm t.v's reporter Linisha Tauzin and this is a just in news report, police have found more than six dead female bodies in a dark alley which were found by a woman who was going on a walk on this beautiful and yet terrifying morning these women were just coming home from the club dread drunk and smoking says one of the bar tenders in the club dread area. Thing is though that the six poor women were only found with two bite marks to the neck it was like as if they were bitten by the legendary blood sucker or other known as a vampire, but we think it was more than vampire for this job. We don't know how they got here or why there here in the first place, but police think that there going to plan an…wait what's that…folks it seems like there's two young boys walking this way with…AAAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!" thing go dark. And fuzzy. As there was, was there screams in terrier.**

"What happened when did this happed?" Sakura asked sacredly dropping the apple as it hit the ground.

"Sakura this happened about an hour ago, and that was in the west region of the city which is about an hour away from here we need to get you in this machine alright this is how it works" Miakomi said as she opened a small panel and pushed a small green button as the tear drop pod transformed into a tricked out black and red motorcycle with a bat like shape in the middle of the two wheels and had a large medal box on the back of it, right behind the leather seat as Sakura walked around it she saw that the bat was on both sides of the wheels. Sakura stopped in front of the bike as she saw that in front of it had a emblem of two swords crossing each other as it lay on top of it seemed like they could separate. The line on it was straight as the side of it curved around the wheel "Sakura this bike it made to hide you from the vampires and it has a little gift in it too, but where's the necklace your father gave you Sakura?" Miakomi asked Sakura as she noticed that it was gone.

"I don't know I had it on before I went bed last night, I'm sorry guys" Sakura apologized to her parents.

"It's alright your father has an even better one for you, Misato go get it and I'll get the thing we need to give to Sakura" Miakomi told her husband as he walked over to a table and opened a drawer as her mother went over to the bike as she pushed the crossing swords as it opened up separating the swords as Miakomi grabbed a sword that lay in there, it had a deep dark black sheath as the handle of the sword had black, red, and blue ribbons around it. Miakomi went over to Sakura as she handed it to her, Sakura grabbed the handle of the sword as she felt the silk like handle of the ribbons and grabbed the smooth silk sheath as she looked at it, her eyes widened. Sakura handed the sword back to her mother, as Miakomi took the sword back to the bike and placed it back in as it closed instantly as soon as she released it.

Sakura's father walked over to his daughter as one of hands had a needle and bottle of liquid in it and in the other was a black onyx chain and a black bat was on it. "Sakura here's your new necklace this will help you control your powers because I need to give you another shot, you see we feared of this day, but we hoped that it wouldn't come so soon, this shot will increase your powers even more than you think and it might give you black and red wings that when you are older will be twice the your size, they will help you battle against Sasuke once you awaken again, but it will also put you to sleep and this room can only be opened by a Haruno." "And like your bike it will only work with a Haruno, Sakura I'm also afraid to tell you that this might be the last time that we can ever see you again alright, my beautiful baby girl" Misato told his daughter as tears started to fill the three peoples eyes as Sakura burst into tears about losing her parents.

"Please daddy I don't want you and mommy to die" Sakura begged as Sakura's mother grabbed the bottle and the needle out of her husbands hands as he put the necklace around Sakura's neck which popped out because of her pale skin. Sakura's mother put the needle of the bottle filled with a clear see through liquid as she sucked up all the liquid in the bottle as she grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sakura I want you too be strong with all your heart and no matter what we'll always be with you, alright Miakomi give it to Sakura" Misato told Miakomi as she injected the needle in Sakura's arm as she pushed the liquid in Sakura's arm. The liquid didn't work that fast, until Sakura's eye lids felt heavy as her eyes closed as she fell into her fathers arms as her mother walked over to the bike as she pulled open a panel in the drivers seat as she pushed a small green button as it transformed back into the tear drop form that it was like before. Misato walked over to the pod still carrying his unconscious daughter in his arms as he pulled open the black bullet proof glass as it showed a soft bed like cushions as he gently put his daughter down in the pod. He moved the pure black bat so that it was in the center of Sakura's chest.

"Miakomi do you have the spare change of clothes that Sakura needs for when she's older?" Misato asked as he pulled down the glass sealing away his daughter from the world as he looked away.

"Yeah I do I'll put them here, she's are only hope we need, but if she gives into Sasuke's commands than I don't know what will happen she'll be all alone in this world, damn it for a seven year old he's a son of a bitch bastard for betraying us" Miakomi told Misato as she pulled out a pair of clothes that were completely black, a pair of black pants and a long sleeve shirt along with other things, that Sakura will need for when she is older as she put it down at the top of the tear drop pod. "We'll let her sleep for eighteen years, so that means she'll be twenty-five when she awakes again from her sleep, she won't remember us, but this will give her all the information she'll need so that way she'll know what has happened, I'm going to miss are little cherry" Miakomi told Misato as he walked over to his wife as he put his arm around her shoulders as they could see a little of there sleeping daughter for the very last time in there life, as they walked away from her.

Misato put his hand on the wall as the door slide open knocking the door knobs off of it so that way no one could get in or out of it except for Sakura, they looked back as they said one last thing to there daughter "Good-bye Sakura" they mumbled as the door shut keeping them away from there daughter. "Let's get going Miakomi, the door won't open unless a Haruno who is alive puts there hand on the door and basically speaking Sakura will be the last Haruno left " Misato told his wife, reassuring her, as he pulled a smooth 38 caliber out from his white jacket as Miakomi did the same as she pulled the same type of gun out, as she nodded her head agreeing with her husband as they walked away from the door and walked up the stair case, soon a loud bang rang through the house as they ran through the hallway as they saw a giant burst of dust coming from the other side of the hallway as two familiar looking figures came out from the dust as it started to clear up. There eyes widened as they saw Naruto and Sasuke standing right in front of them with 38 calibers in the air "Sasuke, Naruto so you guys finally decided to show up after your midnight bite, what are you here for now?" Misato asked as Sasuke's lips curved up into a smile.

"Oh nothing just maybe your daughter" Sasuke said as Miakomi pulled the gun up to Sasuke's head level "I read a story from the city library that said the girl with a dragon birth mark that covers her left arm is the one who will help me rule the world" Sasuke told them as he remembered Sakura's dragon birth mark. "So if you guys would be so nice if you could just tell me were your daughter is so that way I can rule the world" Sasuke commanded as Miakomi shook her head not telling them were Sakura is.

"Never, Never in my entire life time would I tell you were my beautiful daughter is, never, do you hear me never will I tell you" Miakomi told them as she fingered the trigger with her forefinger "Now you better leave before I decide shot this gun directly at your head, so you get going NOW!" Miakomi yelled as her hands started to shake afraid to shook there project. Question is will it kill them?

"You wouldn't kill us you dirty old bat, Naruto take Misato I'll take care of Miakomi" Sasuke commanded as they pulled there guns up so that it was the same level as there foreheads "It's a good thing you Haruno's have big foreheads or else I wouldn't hit the target" Sasuke said as Naruto started to laugh. "Now fire" Sasuke commanded as he and Naruto pulled the triggers as a bright red fire came from the guns as Miakomi and Misato just stood there letting the bullets hit them, as they would give there lives just for them to protect there only daughter, as they mumbled there last words, until the bullets went straight through there heads.

The bullets came out the other end of there head as blood shot out from behind them as they fell to the ground, hopping the best for there daughter as they landed in a pile of there own two bodies as blood rushed from behind there head as a large puddle of blood surrounded them. "Alright now lets get Sakura so that way we can rule this cursed world they called home" Naruto said as Sasuke grabbed his shoulders stopping him from taking a step "What's up with you teme, lets go get that girl" Naruto said as Sasuke took his hand off of Sasuke.

"First we need to create an army for me to rule this world and then we come back for Sakura, but she might be dead, maybe she might not, so let's start making are army, alright dope" Sasuke told Naruto as he walked away from the bodies as Naruto some how got an idea.

"Hey teme we need to make a castle too so that way are army and us can get ready for fight against the people who are still alive, and you could make me general of are army" Naruto said braggingly.

"Fine, do what ever you want, but let's just make sure are army is assembled first, but remember one thing and one thing alone, that girl, Sakura she's mine and will always will be got dope" Sasuke told Naruto as they left the building and the bodies not even going to get Sakura. Maybe they were only there just to kill her parents or did they just want to do that, but they know one thing Sakura will want revenge no matter what.

-------------------------------------------

Alright guys that's it for chapter two I hope you all liked it no matter what and trust me for a fact this might be going to rated M, because I won't be able to right it with out the inappropriate stuff, but don't worry that's not for a long ways away. Bye, I hope you guys don't met a vampire because I want to met one first.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright every one the moment you all have been waiting for it's the one and only CHAPTER 3!! AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE QUESTION FOR THIS CHAPTER.

Alright if you met a vampire were would you met them, what would there name be, and how old would they be, also this is oppositional but where would they be from? MANDETORY YOU ANSWER THIS QUESTION!!! ^,…,^

Also the:

Hall of Fame:

Twisted Musalih

Lexipooh-chan

Cherry-chan14

Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------

(Years go by)

Through the out the years Sakura have been asleep learning on how she would act and what she needed to know as it used her mother or fathers voice as she learned more, even how to use the motorcycle even though she didn't have a license yet, but she didn't care still, although she didn't know that Sasuke and Naruto had killed her only mother and father, they were the only people in her life that she really cared about. Even as the years went by Sakura grew taller and more beautiful. Although she slept she heard a familiar voice asking her to wake up.

As for the outside world that Sakura didn't know about, Sasuke did what he wanted to do as he and Naruto bit any strong human that crossed them, they did any thing for power, even bed a woman then bite them after they were done, but of course that was when they were sixteen years old. They feasted on blood and sometimes even souls if they were really hungry, but only if they wanted to have more power and they did get stronger, faster, and handsomer, but that was more better for Sasuke. Naruto of course stayed the same.

Naruto's intelligence grew too as he created a concoction which help all the vampires that he and Sasuke bit, go out in the sunlight even thought the sun was blocked with dark grey clouds that never rained and never showed the sun light, but when they killed Sakura's parents they studied more about how to turn the world inhabited by vampires using Sakura's dragon power. now Naruto's studies had helped Sasuke figure out that Sakura's parents had locked her in a small white bullet proof room, that had all the supplies she needed for when she for when she woke up. And now Sasuke continues to wait for Sakura to wake up and for him to think of a brilliant plan so that way he could force Sakura to give up her plans and go to him.

Even if Sasuke would have to wait for a million years he would continue to wait for her to awaken, because through all that evil thoughts, plans, ways, and all the cruelty he did for years and all the blood and soul sucking, he still felt a love for Sakura or did he?

Sakura also didn't know that Sasuke was now the lord of vampires, of the army that he made, the army that he created, and now she needs to learn something new before faces Sasuke, or she'll die.

(18 years later)

The tear drop shade pod opened as white smoke came out of it filling the room for several minutes, until a woman with long pink hair that went past her breasts, her eyes were big and emerald green color as she looked around in the room she wore a her shirt was a light pink color that went past her belly button with the sleeves that ripped that was underneath a pure black necklace, because the shirt was too tight as she climbed out of the pod, she pushed the black bullet proof glass up, her shorts went five inches past her knees as her short sleeve shirt covered part of a black and purple dragon on her left arm, she looked like she was twenty-five years old. She continued to look around until she found pair of black clothes near the pod with a small metal square on top of it, she knelt to the ground as she put the metal box in the cool pod as she changed from her old clothes into her new black ones not saying a word as the black short sleeve shirt fit her curves perfectly as the black pants went past her ankles as she slipped on the black sneakers as she tied her hair, her new black shirt seemed not to cover much of the dragon birth mark on her arm up in a high pony tail as she grabbed the metal box and place it on the ground as she sat down on the cool white floor as she leaned her back against the silver pod. As she slipped on a pair of black sneakers.

"Okay lets see what this thing has on it and what's gone wrong before mother an father put me to sleep" Sakura said it differently her voice had changed, her voice it was more softer and sweet like honey and more pure then she remembered as she bent over the small metal and pushed a small black button on the top it as she rubbed her new black necklace that wasn't around her neck before she looked at it as she saw her reflection in the shinny black stone and the pure black chain that showed up on her pale skin. The metal box started to glow a bright lime green color as she dropped her necklace back down on her chest as the box showed a large blue screen showed up, as a woman with long red hair and red eyes in a white scientist jacket in a red t-shirt was on the screen.

Sakura looked as she looked like she was going to saw something "Mom is that you?" Sakura whispered to herself as she saw only her mother and not her father.

"Sakura my little cherry blossom I wish I could see how much more beautiful you have gotten over the last eighteen years since my father and me gave you that shot. But Sakura dear we don't know if you remember what the shot is suppose to do you, any way the shot is suppose to power up your strength even more and there's a little I should call it side effect, but you know your father calls it a new power" Miakomi said to Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the side effect.

"It is a power nothing more, nothing less go it Sakura don't listen to your mother she just doesn't know what a good power is!" Sakura heard her father yell in the back ground as she gave a small giggle of hearing her fathers voice.

"Any way Sakura the shot is suppose to give you black and red wings that will be twice the size of your matured body and will help you go against Sasuke for when you battle in the air, but you will need some training, but my sweet daughter. We were right Sasuke was only after your power we don't even know if he cares about you and if he did he wouldn't do it. But there's a secret that me and your father need to tell you, you see before you were born there were such thing as vampires, that's how we met and that's why we tried to make them again, but not as evil, but to make them a strong solider so that they weren't able to be killed easily. Any way they are known as Protectors and that means they will do any thing to protect are world" Miakomi told Sakura as she told a deep breath.

"There children are also working for them too and we entered you in it so that way you can help the world and don't worry there expecting you soon so you better get going, they located north east of this place up in the Hoshea forest, you'll see a small run down hut that's were they'll be there base will be underground, but you better be careful you don't know when a vampire will try to get you and bite you. I mean that's why me and your father gave you that shot it was so that you could decide if you want to be a vampire or not. The only way to get out of here is to exit with your bike through a secret passage way me and your father have been working on, at the desk there should be a small remote were it will open a small gate opening or you can go the other way and try to find the door, but I guess it won't work. Sakura I also hope you remember how to turn that pod into a motorcycle, just search for a small green button and you know the rest, I should have everything you'll need to kill the vampires Sasuke and Naruto are in there too. Sakura you need to kill Naruto and Sasuke or if you can inject them with a special serum which is in there they'll turn back into humans, along with there victims, the fate of are world is in your hands Sakura".

"Sakura just to remind you that if Sasuke is to bite you and marry you and you might fall under his spell which will give you no choice, but to turn you into a vampire, Sasuke will be able to summon the power within you turning every last human alive in this world to be turned into a blood sucking creature. I'm sorry Sakura, but you were chosen to save are world, this good-bye my sweet daughter once this video is over this will be the last you see of me" Miakomi said as the blue light faded away as the small grey box turned black showing that the battery was dead.

"The rest of the worlds fate is in my hands, man why can't they tell you that before your parents inject you with a needle which makes you go to sleep. Man, but why me though I didn't ask for it like how I asked for this stupid birth mark did I, I jus know that I'm cursed no matter what" Sakura told herself thinking of Sasuke and her when they were little before he smelled blood "But I have to do it I need to protect the last of the worlds living people or else we'll all die in the end" Sakura said as she got off the ground as she went over to the pod as she saw a small square show up on the side of the pod, Sakura flipped it open as a small green button was there like her mother said it would be as she pushed it as she took three steps back away from the pod like machine as it started to transform into a black and red motorcycle with sliver bats on the motorcycle flashed in Sakura's eyes as she saw the box that her mother had told her about.

Sakura walked over to the metal box on top of the motorcycle that was behind the leather seat as she pushed a small button which flipped it open the metal top as she saw stakes that seemed like they were dipped in some type of fluid and next to it was bottles of a some sort of green fluid in every bottle as it was next to a large bottle attached to a small needle as she closed the metal lid and next to those were two guns loaded with a special type of dart that contained a certain amount of a strange clear liquid, probably the antidote, and under those was a large bag, Sakura unzipped it as she saw it was full of guns full of the same things as the first two, which she was grateful was there. Sakura grabbed the guns as she slide them to her sides as she was careful not to trigger any of them. Sakura walked over to a small grey desk as she saw the grey remote next to a pair of keys a red button flashing like crazy it was probably set off from when the pod opened up. Sakura grabbed the remote as she pushed the red button slightly, as she heard a soft sound of disassembling wall, Sakura turned around as she saw a large opening from the wall open up. It let out a freezing cold air breeze as she saw nothing beyond it just plan darkness, Sakura walked over to the motorcycle as she slide the keys into the ignition as she twisted the key.

The motor purred, as she put her hands on the accelerators as she climbed onto the bike, as she sat on the leather seat, Sakura turned one of the accelerators, as she gave it a slight push forward as the bike started to move forward as she drove into the dark tunnel leaving the white room and her parents dead body which she didn't know was still there as the wall assembled as she left the room. Sakura drove in complete darkness as the lights from her bike lit up, as she pressed a strange button as the head light turned on in a flash. Sakura drove in the dark tunnel as a bright light showed in her path as it drew closer and closer, until the light surrounded her as she flew through the thin air as the sky was covered with dark grey clouds blocking the suns light rays from hitting the earth. Sakura stopped as she hit the solid dirt ground hard, she nearly feel off her bike, as she looked around at what have happened to the world she knew.

The tree's were dead and black as the leaves had fallen off of it, the buildings were partly destroyed and broken windows scared the buildings, the streets were empty and the roads hard tar was broken in large pieces it seemed like the vampires were really hungry. It seemed like everyone vanished off the face of the planet, Sakura looked back at her home as she saw that all the windows were broken and parts of the building was ripped away and piled on the ground. Sakura looked ahead at the road that lay in front of her as she twisted the accelerator and gave her bike a little push as she drove away from her home as she entered the deserted streets, as she drove by she thought she heard voices calling to her saying something _"Sakura your finally awake now aren't you?" _it asked her sounding very familiar to Sakura like the voice that asked her to wake up in her sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked herself as she continued to drive through the streets wondering about that voice as everything still stayed quiet except for the sound of her motor going in her motorcycle as she took a sharp left turn leading her in a diagonal direction that headed north-east. Sakura tried to stop thinking of the voice and to stop think of who might be, but no matter who it was she didn't have time to think about it as she was worried about a vampire trying to jump her "Still who was that voice, who did it belong to?" Sakura asked her self as she saw an old abandoned forest starting to appear as the bark was dark black and leaves were turned into a pile of dust if anyone touched them. Sakura slowed down as she looked around, seeing that the forest was dead and would always be dead no matter what.

Sakura shook her head trying to forget about it as she speed up as she drove away from all that and away from the torn down city, as she continued to drive through the dark forest that seemed like it was never going to end as she drove near a large stream, Sakura looked at the water as it seemed a deep dark bloody crimson color had dyed the water a different color than being it normal, beautiful sparkling blue color like it use to be. Sakura turned away from the stream as she looked around the forest she should have been in the center of the forest a minute ago.

Then a strange thing fell from the sky as a giant explosion hit the ground as Sakura took a sharp turn trying to get away from it, as she felt a strange thing starting to emerge from her back as she jumped off her bike as she pulled the keys out of the ignition as the bike parked it self. Sakura found herself some how floating in the air as she looked at her back and saw a pair of large wing twice the size of her body as the sides of her wings that sprouted from her back were a dark crimson blood color as the feathers and fur of her wings were a silky smooth midnight black color. "What in the world are these?" Sakura asked her self as she heard a strange rattling noise coming from the dead trees as the leaves started to fall, as they fell they turned into little pieces of ash, as she heard a strange gun fire go off. Sakura gave a strong, hard flap of her wings as she blew away all the leaves from the trees making all of them bare showing her opponent that she meant businesses and that she wasn't an easy person to take down at all, as the leaves turned to ash as it showed a young woman falling from one trees as she was heading, head first to the hard ground.

Sakura soared fast through the air as she caught the falling woman on her back, as she felt her put a cold piece of metal being put against her neck "Put me down and I won't shot you, vampire" her voice was soft as she told it to Sakura. Sakura slowed down as she landed her feet on the ground, as she felt the woman jump off her back "Alright now show me your face vampire" she told Sakura, as she turned around and saw that the woman in front of her, she had low blonde pony tail as her hair went down past one of her elbows as the other hand held up a silver colored gun pointed towards Sakura, she had on a purple long sleeve shirt and purple pants that went past her ankles as she had on purple sneakers, as her blue eyes just started at Sakura, she looked like she was twenty-five years old just like Sakura.

"Alright I have one question for you, do you know were the Protectors are I need to find them?" Sakura asked as the mysterious woman eyes widened. "Well do you or don't you and for your information I'm not a vampire I'm a human girl you got that" Sakura told her as she took a deep breath as the mysterious woman's fingers curled around the trigger.

"Why do you want to know were the Protectors are and if your not a vampire than why do you have those wings sprouting from you back huh, well who are you?" she got the nerve to ask as Sakura had to think of something fast. She didn't want her to know that her parents were the people who created the vampires in the first place, but she didn't have any other choice and she was certainly not going to give up.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I am the daughter of Miakomi and Misato Haruno the ones who created the vampires in the first place and why were in this mess in the first place, why are world is like this" Sakura confessed as the woman's bugged out as she figured out who Sakura was. "And I have the things we need to take care of the vampire and how to reverse there effect on the people they bit, but before I show you I need to tell you that my family gave me a shot which will help me fight against the vampire lord in the air, but I also need to know can I trust you?" Sakura asked taking a precaution before she did any thing.

"Yeah fine you can trust me, now show me the antidote or else I'll shot you Sakura" she said as Sakura walked past her as she lead the way "Alright you can lead the way than since your parents were the ones who did this to use" she said it pretty late as they walked through the forest.

"Since were here, what's you name?" Sakura asked as the woman behind her didn't answer that fast.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and my parents were killed because of a car accident five years ago trying to fight the vampires, they were riding to the castle were the lord of vampires is located but they found them and well blew up the bus" Ino told Sakura as she had a long face.

"I'm sorry Ino if I could reverse it I could, but I just can't" Sakura said as she drew her wings back into her back.

"By the way why do you have that dragon tattoo on your arm?" Ino asked wondering about Sakura's mark.

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark Ino, besides I was born with it and it's what Sasuke is after, he needs it so that way he can control the world so it's my job to return him to normal, kill him or die trying and if I fail than he might turn me into a bride, but we can talk about this later, any way there's my bike" Sakura said as she pointed out her black and red bike with the silver bats on it as they could see the metal box not harmed or open. "See Ino here's the thing we need to reverse the liquid that my family injected into them which was highly concentrated mutated bats blood and just in case kill them too" Sakura said as she pulled the metal lid up showing Ino the stakes dipped in a strange liquid the needles and the medicine needed to change them back to normal.

"Wow Sakura I have to hand it to you, you and your family really came out to help us in are time in need, alright I'll show the to the Protectors and since your mother and father as far as I know since they were apart of are group your officially in, but I have to warn you are leader Shikamaru he isn't that nice of a guy in fact he's my boyfriend' Ino told Sakura as her eyes opened wide. Sakura whistled surprised that a member dated the leader.

"Yikes any way lets get going how far is it?" Sakura asked as she and Ino hoped onto the bike, as Ino sat on the metal box which held her weight.

"It's up ahead only three minutes away, I only came out here because we caught something on are radar and I guess I left so early that I thought you were a vampire I'm so sorry Sakura" Ino apologized as Sakura put the keys in the ignition as she turned it and pushed her bike a little as they drove off.

"It's alright Ino I forgive you, besides I haven't gotten use to them yet, but never mind that I think I see the old run down shack my mother told me about" Sakura said as they saw an old small shack, all the window were broken and the door was chipped as the wood it was built from was now a black like color. "So is this it?" Sakura asked as she slowed down near the shack and pulled the keys out of the ignition as she and Ino hoped off the bike as Sakura pushed the bike forward as Ino pushed the door open letting Sakura in first as she got her bike through.

Inside wasn't any different as it was totally black, everything was either torn apart or a pile of dust "Stand right there Sakura I need to grab something first before I show you the base" Ino said as Sakura stood in the middle of the small shack just drinking in the power of the darkness around her as she felt it grow inside of her being build up in her, wither she liked it or not.

"_Thank you my cherry blossom for giving me this strength I shall have all of it though once we met each other again, until than I want you to hold onto it for me can you do that?" _it was the same voice from before as Sakura felt like they just whispered it in her ear, asking her for her to keep the power as she looked around sacredly.

"What's wrong Sakura are you alright?" Ino asked as she had a small remote in her hand the red button going off slowly as Sakura nodded her head not telling Ino about the voice that was in her head "Well alright than any way let's let you met the team" Ino said as she pushed the red button, as the floor started to go down with a bright blue wall glowing in front of them as they went deeper, Sakura looked up as she saw the ground above them being sealed off as they went faster moving more quickly through the ground as they started to stop. Sakura looked at Ino as she nodded her head "Yup we reached the base, but don't' worry you'll get use to it after maybe a week or so" Ino told Sakura as the wall in front of them started to separate as a bright light showed they way in front of them.

Sakura saw a large room with bright light glowing from the sealing as she saw people working at computers, radar's, research, and radio reports were being controlled by them as a man with a black hair that was in a pineapple hair style in a green shirt and black pant that went past his ankles, wearing black sneakers was giving commands he seemed like he was in charge of this operation as he stood in front of a large table. "Oh Shika-dear I'm back and I brought a friend with me!" Ino yelled calling him a weird nickname as he turned around and saw Ino and Sakura with his dark black eyes she could tell by his looks that he was almost twenty-seven years old.

Ino ran over to Shikamaru as she hugged him tight, as he put his arms around her not wanting to let go as the others working didn't bother to look up from there work "Oh Ino-sweetie I missed you so much don't ever scare me like that again I was afraid that those vampire got you, I don't know what I would with out you" Shikamaru told Ino, his voice was handsome and friendly like for some like him. "Any way Ino who's your friend she seems different and what's up with the dragon tattoo?" Shikamaru asked as Ino looked back at Sakura.

"Well first it's not a tattoo it's a birthmark, second who are you, and third my name is Sakura Haruno, my parents Miakomi Haruno and Misato Haruno were the ones who created this world and I'm here to stop it" Sakura told Shikamaru her mission and what she needed to do as he looked at her with a discussed look on his face as the others faced her.

"So you're the one who did this to are world and why everyone we know is either alive or taken and turned into a vampire!" Shikamaru yelled sounding like it Sakura's fault. "And what do you mean you're here to stop the vampires what do you have the things we need to kill them or what?" Shikamaru asked Sakura, as she went over to her bike and grabbed the metal box taking it off the bike and walked over to the couple. "What do you have there Haruno?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura put the metal on the table as she flipped it open.

"See here's everything we need to change Sasuke and Naruto back into mortals and once there turned back there victims will be too, so you see I'm a friend, I'm here to help you or die trying. My mother told me that Sasuke is after me, because of the mark that I posses on my arm with my power he can turn all the mortals that are left behind to vampires just like them so we need to stop him before he gets to us" Sakura told Shikamaru as he looked around in the box grabbing the stakes and the needles and liquids. "And also I'm in this program this Protectors thing, my parents were in, so now I'm in it so it looks like your stuck with me, but right now I need some answers" Sakura told Shikamaru as he closed the box and looked at Sakura.

"Well with all of this stuff to change the vampires back we can trust you Sakura, ant way what do you need?" Shikamaru asked, as Sakura looked at the monitors.

"The castle where Sasuke were is it, so I can go kick his fucking ass" Sakura told Shikamaru "And get back at him for what he might have done my parents while I was asleep" Sakura said as she showed Shikamaru the guns at her sides. "See on each one these bullets is the right amount to turn any one back to normal and to there normal selves" Sakura said as he nodded his head.

"_My sweet cherry blossom would you really hurt me?" _the voice asked her as she grabbed her head and tried to shake it away, wanting the voices to stop _"Do you want to kill me, fight me, or would you rather marry me so we can be together for the rest of eternity my sweet little cherry blossom?"_ the voice asked her as she fell to the ground, as she landed on her knees. Shikamaru and Ino ran over to Sakura as she tried to get rid of the voice.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Shikamaru and Ino asked Sakura as she got off the ground shaking her head again "Are you alright?" Ino asked worried about her friend as Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah Ino I'm fine it's nothing really, so were is the castle Shikamaru?" Sakura asked Shikamaru as he nodded his head.

"It's really far away in the middle of the death forest, there castle is very tall and very creepy, we haven't gone in there yet, but we heard that people who go in there never come out and if they do, it's just because there a vampire" Shikamaru told Sakura as she nodded her head trying to keep the voice away just in case.

"Alright I see than I guess that, it would be best if we think up a plan, if we go in there we might get caught" Sakura said as a woman with light purple hair and pure white eyes in a blue t-shirt and blue pants on walked over to them as she put a strange mechanical circle on the table in front of them and went back to the computers and monitors. "So will this show the castle or what?" Sakura asked as Shikamaru he pressed down on it as it started to glow bright blue color. The mechanical circle soon showed a big blue screen which showed a tall, dark, scary looking castle that had five different towers the one in the middle was the tallest one as it towered over the others and towered over the dead forest that was around it.

"See Sakura here's a picture of the castle, you see we've only seen it from the outside, but we just can't go in there and go in thinking that Sasuke will be there standing right in front of you, wait you did say that his name was Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura nodded her head as Shikamaru looked away "I see, than we need to think of a plan fast so any way we think that the tallest tower belongs to Sasuke and the others belong to the other officers that serve him, and when we were around it reeked of blood, so we also think that they capture there victims and turn into vampires there, so what your plan?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as Ino and him looked at her.

"Well I think it would be best if we go over there and take a look around to see how tight security is so that way we know what were dealing with. Your right we can't go there and them just get killed for nothing or get captured and them turned into one of those blood sucking freaks, but I think it would be best if I go alone" Sakura offered as Shikamaru shook his head in disagreement.

"No Sakura it's to risky I think it would be best that Hinata and Ino go with you just in case I mean you do have extra guns in there don't you and I don't want the world to be turned into vampires just because they caught you" Shikamaru said as he flipped the mechanical contraption off. Shikamaru opened the metal box as he unzipped the large bag and grabbed four guns out of it, he handed two to Ino as the woman with light purple hair walked over shyly as she grabbed the two guns out of Shikamaru's hands "Got it Hinata you, Ino, and Sakura are going to go take a look at the castle and if guys get attacked than I want you guys to shot any vampire that go after you go it?" Shikamaru asked as she nodded her head.

"Alright boss, but what happens if Sasuke comes out and comes after us and the bullets don't work?" Hinata asked her voice was soft and shy like as if it wasn't used in years. "Do we just go high speed on are bikes to get away from him and the other officers that work for him?" Hinata asked as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Alright can we get going now?" Sakura asked as Ino signaled them to follow her, as they walked away from Shikamaru and the computers, as Ino pushed a bright button on the wall as the door in the wall opened again. Sakura grabbed her bike as she pushed it in the elevator as Hinata entered in last "Bye Shika-dear wish us luck" Ino said as she waved a hand, as the door closed fast sealing the two of them off.

"Yeah well lets just hope that you guys do come back" Shikamaru whispered to himself as he looked back at the monitors and getting back to commanding the others butts off.

-------------------------------------------------

Alright everyone that's all for chapter three I really hoped that you enjoyed it and I have on the thing to say:

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

^,…,^

VAMPIRES RULE!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everyone I know that you've all waited for this so here's chapter four of my story.

Here's the question for the chapter: Do you guys think that Sasuke's older brother Itachi should be in this story, yes or no?

Hall of Fame:

Twisted Musalih

Lexipooh-chan

Cherry-chan14

Chapter 4

* * *

As Shikamaru worked the other on the computer wanting some time for himself after the radar went only warning them of Sakura's presence, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata road down the elevator. Sakura wondered if this thing ever ended, the outside seemed small, but the inside lead to a deep underground area, it was a good idea from what she saw of what happened to the beautiful city that she once known and see had changed into what was almost a deserted grave yard from the vampires destruction. Sakura looked around in the elevator as it started to slow down "Hey Ino is this the floor were you guys keep the bikes or what, because this thing doesn't end now does it?" Sakura asked as Hinata gave Sakura a slight glare as the doors started to open.

"Yeah, but my Shika-dear was so up tight I think he was so worried about me, because I left so early with out even looking that he must have gone into shock. I only made him like that once" Ino told Sakura changing subjects as they walked out of the doors. Sakura pushed her bike forward past the doors as she stood in front rows of bikes, five to a line of fifteen rows, she saw different colors and different looking bikes as Hinata and Ino went over to a purple and sky blue bike as they pushed them towards Sakura. "Any way these are bikes they are pretty fast like around yours maybe Sakura, but enough talking lets go to the middle of death forest, so it probably about two hours away from here, were so far in the middle of Hoshea forest so yeah two hours" Ino told the others as she and Hinata pushed there bikes away from Sakura leading the way.

"Well isn't there a short cut we can use to get there faster?" Sakura asked as Ino tried to remember it.

"Well there isn't any short cut, but if we go top speed on are bikes we could get there an hour earlier, but thing is that if we do go top speed it will take are bike three hours to get back here, why do you really want to get there, but we have to walk once we reach the middle of the forest. Hang on Sakura was the guys your parents experiment on your boy friend?" Ino asked slightly giggling.

Sakura didn't know what to say she had only known Sasuke for what only five days she didn't even know that he would turn against her and her mother and father just so that he could drink human blood just to get stronger for his own reasons "What do you mean Ino I didn't have him as a boyfriend and for one thing I met him from I was I don't know when I was like oh seven years old, god" Sakura said as Ino seemed surprised.

"Well that's kinda strange, but I thought he was your boyfriend you two would make a lovely bloody couple" Ino said as she giggled even more than last time.

"Okay that's enough vampire jokes for one day" Sakura said as she went next to Ino as Sakura gave a quick hit on the back of Ino's head as she hit Sakura back "Okay now we're even" Sakura said as Ino agreed with her as they pushed there bikes down the line as a large dark entrance started to open up before them. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata felt a large cold breeze come from the large entrance.

"As far as we know Sakura this is a little bit closer to the forest of death but still if we go top speed it will still take us an hour to get there go it?" Ino asked as they climbed onto there bikes "Hey Hinata you wanna take the lead this time?" Ino asked as she and Sakura turned around and face Hinata as she turned a bright red color from embarrassment.

"Well why don't you do it Ino…I mean your really good at getting there aren't you?" Hinata asked as Ino sighed as looked forward at the dark entrance.

"Fine I'll take the lead again just keep up this time and Sakura watch out for the jump point" Ino said as she, Sakura, and Hinata pushed there bikes forward as they turned the accelerators and took off at top speed. "Alright if we go top speed now we'll get out of here in about five minutes!" Ino yelled as a small dim light started to show up as it started to grow bigger and bigger.

"When will we get to the jump point and what is it?!" Sakura yelled as Ino didn't look at her just keeping her eyes on the dim light.

"It's a large ramp that will shot us high up in the air so it mandatory that we go high speed, but once you hit the ground you stop and wait for everyone else, don't worry though there's a ramp on the ground which will lower us down and help us get to the ground and it's the only way for us to get across the large crimson dyed river that near us!" Ino answered as the light got as high as the entrance "Alright get ready this is the jump point!" Ino warned as they shot out of the dark hallway and headed straight for the ramp right in front of them at a 180 degree angle as it only seemed like three seconds as they started to fly through the air.

Sakura looked around in the air as she could hear the others scream as she didn't, she could see the dead trees and the crimson dyed river in a smaller version as the dark ground had shown a gray ramp on the other side of the crimson dyed river as they started to fall to the ground as the noses of there bikes stared to go down as they fell faster than Sakura thought. For once in Sakura's life even since she was seven she had never heard herself do in a long time screaming from the top of her lungs.

Sakura wanted it to be over, but something was telling her to face it and for once she didn't hear the voice in her head as the girls bike hit the gray ramp as they nearly flew off there seats as they bumped against the ramp, Sakura slowed down as Ino and Hinata stopped by her. "That was crazy remind me never to do that with you again, but other than that do we just follow this road and it will lead us to the forest of death?" Sakura asked as Ino climbed off her bike and walked around a few trees inspecting them in a certain way as she looked for something on them. "Ino what's wrong, what are were you looking for?" Sakura asked as Ino went over to her bike as she climbed back on it.

Ino looked at back at Sakura and Hinata as she looked back at the tree covered road ahead of them "I was just looking for any traces of vampires just incase you don't know if one of them was here and they still are, but were safe" Ino reassured Sakura as she signed as she turned the accelerator as and the others pushed there bikes and drove off.

"Just one question how do we get back in?!" Sakura asked as the three of them kicked there bikes back top speed as the trees seemed to zoom past them. She looked around as she still waited for Ino to answer her as she took in a deep breath.

"Don't worry I'll show you when we come back" Ino told her as they continued to drive through the tree filled area as it started to grow barren like a desert, Sakura looked around as she saw a metal bridge in front of them not remembering that it was there before. "The vampires created that bridge after Sasuke got enough people to serve him and all, but I have my doubts last time when we went across it we were almost ambushed by two vampires" Ino explained she seemed nerves about going across it again. The three of them stopped and looked at the metal bridge as Ino mistrusted the fact that they had to go across it to get to the castle

"I see, but who knows it might be clear this time Ino that was awhile ago so don't worry listen why don't we just push are bikes across it's the only way quiet so they don't know were coming" Sakura said as Ino looked at her. "Come on Ino it's the only way to get across" Sakura told Ino as she took a deep breath and looked at the bridge.

"Fine if it's the only way than I guess so" Ino looked at Hinata who still remained quiet "Hinata did you hear Sakura you've been quiet ever since we left" Ino told Hinata as she turned a bright red from being embarrassed from all this.

"W-well I g-guess th-that I was too quiet" Hinata confessed as they started to push there bikes near the metal bridge.

As they took there bikes across the metal bridge they were trying to be as quiet as possible as they were careful that there bikes didn't make any sound at all as they hoped as they saw the other side of the bridge of more barren land and more desolate than the last one. Sakura looked over the side of the bridge as she saw a dark type of water flowing a hundred feet from under them, she looked away wondering what that was.

They reached the other side of the bridge safely Ino took a deep breath and was surprised that there were no vampires ambushing them this time as she looked back at the other side and saw nothing behind them "Alright let's get going we have about a forty-five minute ride to get there" Ino said as they climbed back onto there bikes and road off again. Sakura saw how badly everything went while she was asleep and what happened when they created the perfect warriors which than mutated into vampires, just how did it go wrong?

"Hey Ino do we just keep going straight?!" Sakura yelled as the barren land zoomed right past them as Ino didn't answer her as they continued to drive. Sakura looked ahead as she saw dark dead trees that were covered by black leaves that covered the entire tree and black bushes starting to approach as it looked like the forest of death which used to be called the forest of life was now dead and so cold, as she could fell the cold wind blowing from the forest.

Sakura tried to glare at Hinata as she could almost see that she was very nervous about going into the forest up ahead of them "Hey Hinata are you scared?!" Sakura asked Hinata as she tried to look at Sakura, but she couldn't.

"Well maybe it's my first time in this place Sakura so I guess you can say that!" Hinata replied as they entered the forest, everything was so dark that Sakura couldn't almost see Hinata and Ino as the leaves covered the light that was darkened by the skies black clouds.

Sakura could smell something rotten in the air that was different from other smells it was like a dense type of something that covered the entire place, she looked at Hinata and Ino who smelled the same thing as the trees zoomed past them, as she could hear Ino's and Hinata's bikes slowing down. Sakura did the same thing as they slowed down in what seemed like the middle of the forest as they stopped there bikes as they climbed off there bikes "Alright guys from this point on we have to walk" Ino told Sakura and Hinata as they pushed there bikes behind one of the dark trees "We'll leave are bikes here for now, until we get back, but remember were only here to see how tight this place is, but as you tell this place is reeking of blood the stench has increased since we were here last, but just try to ignore it and you'll be fine" Ino told the two others as they nodded there heads as they walked away from there bikes and walking deeper in the darkness.

As they walked Sakura felt like someone touching her mind again and she knew it was him _"Sakura have you decided yet what you want to do yet or will you just give up?" _he asked her as she shook her head she knew that if he could talk to her than she could talk to him.

"_Just what do you want with me?"_ Sakura tried to ask the voice in her mind, hoping that he would respond back, but all she got was silence.

"_Well you finally respond my little cherry blossom" _he finally responded to her as she continued to walk in the darkness with two new friends.

"_Okay first don't call me cherry blossom because my name is after a flower, two who the hell are you?"_ Sakura asked as she still didn't know who it was.

"_Alright Sakura you win, but I won't tell you my name yet not until we met, until than you'll just have to wait"_ he told her as he left her mind again letting Sakura have it back as she walked with her friends in the blood reeked forest.

_**Deep in the middle of the Forest of Death (inside the castle)…**_

The room was lit by candles burning a blood essence as it glistened on a young mans pale skin his onyx eyes were closed as his raven black hair showed as a deep dark black and blue color as the candles shinned on it as he had on a black t-shirt and black pants that went up to his ankles he also had on black sneakers that were truly dark midnight color, he sighed as he left the mind of the woman that he wants and needs for a strange reason. He was sitting down in a velvet red throne that laid down on a golden throne as a door lay behind him probably leading to his bed room, just than the door in front of him opened as it showed a dark hallway lit by candles.

A man with spiky orange hair entered he had on a orange t-shirt with the sleeves colored black as he had on black pants with two orange strips on the sides his blue eyes shinned in the candle light as the lord of the castle opened his eyes, he could see three black lines on each side of his face that looked like whiskers. "Dope what do you want this time?" he asked as he saw his friend might have something to ask him.

"Yeah teme have you figured out yet if that girl Sakura is awake yet or what I mean you are the only one who can communicate with her right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Yeah she's awake and she's coming this way, but I don't want you or the other officers or any one else to go and kill them we want her to fall for are trap" Sasuke told Naruto as he had a questioning look on his face. "So don' tell any one got it dope and especially Karin" Sasuke told Naruto as he now had a sarcastic look on his face.

"Fine I won't tell Karin, but what is this brilliant plan of yours that you just happened to think of?" Naruto asked as Sasuke looked at him annoyed as usual from his friends annoyance he seemed like he was hiding his intelligence to seem stupid.

"You see we let them think that this place has low security, so we have to call back all the guards that's what you do, when they thinks it's safe they send in another team to go inside of are castle that's were you, and Jugo capture the leader of the group and knowing that to mellow Shikamaru he'll probably send in his girlfriend Ino, that's were you capture her and bring her to me, the others that were from that Protectors group will bring back a electric communicator which I will tell Sakura what to do with it." Sasuke stopped as Naruto had an very impressed look on his face.

"Nice idea teme, but what will you do after that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"Well I'll make them a deal I'll make them a trade if Sakura gives herself up to me I shall give back the girl, and let's not forget that the blood eclipse is coming up in about a week we can use her to turn the rest of the humans out there into vampires like us, but I shall spare the Protectors for them to fight for themselves" Sasuke stopped as Naruto seemed bored with him.

"And let me guess after your done Sakura your bed her and turn her into a vampire and throw her aside like you did with the others that you have changed?" Naruto asked he didn't seem to get what Sasuke was think and might be getting the wrong idea about it.

"No I shall make her my bride and than I will turn her into a vampire and bed her, but I won't throw her aside she will replace Karin because, of her powers that she still has, why she didn't get stronger while she was asleep. You did do some more research on her right?" Sasuke asked as Naruto tried to remember. Sasuke knew that Naruto's thick skull could lose information sometimes, but not forget any thing although how could he know.

"Well let me see, oh yeah I did, but this isn't something you want to hear, you see it turns out that her parents gave her a shot which gave her wings so that she could battle you in the air so maybe you might want to rethink your brilliant idea master" Naruto told Sasuke sarcastically as he looked as one of the flickering candles near him.

"I see so instead of that I guess I will challenge Sakura to a duel in the air and if she wins I shall give up on making her my bride and leave her alone, but if I win they shall get the girl back, but Sakura will serve me and do what ever I want. I will still plan to marry her so it's still the same except that" Sasuke told Naruto as he shook his head in a good agreement.

"Alright well I'm off to tell the guards to not block the area any more" Naruto said as he turned around. Sasuke grabbed two things in his hand that were near in the throne.

"Dope!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the two thing in his hands towards Naruto, as he didn't look back, but he caught two walkie-talkies in his hands as he looked at them curiously as he ran his fingers around the black antennas and speakers along with the black buttons. "You can call the guards on both sides with those not get to work" Sasuke commanded as Naruto nodded his head as he ran out of the open doors as they closed right behind him.

Sasuke sighed as he thought of Sakura and only wished that she was here with him, in his arms, in his heart, the only time he had held Sakura was when he was near her when they were seven "My little cherry blossom we shall be together soon" Sasuke said to himself as he continued to look at the flickering candle.

_**Back in the Forest of Death…**_

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walked in the forest for what seemed like half an hour as the stench of blood increased with every step they took, as they could see a black castle starting to show up as a area of bushes were twice than normal as the rest was a barren land around the castle. Sakura and the others stopped as the stood behind the bushes as they cleared three light holes as they saw no guard standing in front of the dark black castle, Sakura could see the five high towers that almost touched the sky and the other stood underneath it, but what mostly surprised her was the very low security around it as she saw no guards guarding the castle. "Hey Ino maybe this place doesn't really care about security maybe due to the size of this thing there more worried about the inside and since it reeks of blood they might not well you know what I mean" Sakura told Ino as she looked at her with a questioning look.

"Well Sakura I think we have enough info on this place, it doesn't have many security guards and security sucks badly like hell" Ino said as she turned her back towards the towering black castle. "Hang on Sakura can't you fly with those wings on your back?" Ino asked as Hinata looked at Sakura both worried and scared.

"You have wings?" Hinata asked as she seemed surprised about the new information about there new comrade.

"Yes I have wings, but Ino didn't you see those windows on the towers if I were to fly up there and they saw me they might send in a team to come here and capture you guys and who knows what could happen too, I mean I'm just getting use to them" Sakura protested. Ino looked surprised at her, she had hoped that Sakura could get a better view of the castle on a higher better angle.

"Listen Sakura, see the towers the windows are located at the very top of the five towers and if you fly underneath each window you can get a higher pointer view of the castle and maybe they might be hiding something behind the castle, because if I know right no castle can make that stench of blood this strong" Ino told Sakura giving off a little cough.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only once" Sakura agreed as Hinata and Ino, took a few steps back. Sakura concentrated as she tried to make the wings on her back appear again, as she closed her eyes as she could fell the wings sprout out from her back, until she could fell them starting to flap. Sakura opened her eyes and looked back as she could see the black and dark crimson wings had come back. She looked at Ino and Hinata as she nodded her head "Wish me luck" Sakura told her friends as she jumped off the ground and flapped her wings as she glided towards the five towers.

"Ino do you really think that Sakura isn't a vampire too?" Hinata asked as Sakura flew under the one of the five towers that was closet to the ground as she flew under one of the darkened windows as she flew higher above the ground getting closer to the tallest towers as she spiraled around it looking down at the ground.

"Hinata listen I know that Sakura isn't a blood sucker, just listen Sakura is a mortal like us her parents were scientist who gave her a special injection which gave her those wings we just can't give up on her, we can't judge her by what her parents did, it was there choice and hers alone so there was on say in the matter for us" Ino explained as Sakura disappeared behind the tower taking her time to investigate around the blood reeking castle hoping to fine something there waiting for her to find.

Sakura saw what laid behind the castle as she could see a fairly large village behind the castle, as it was hidden behind the dark shadow that the tower had cast over it, the village had seemed quiet as she could see thousands of homes and streets that were empty, probably because of the time of the day which she didn't know as she could also see street stores, and other things that every small village had back in another area of the world which made it more simpler for people to live. "Oh my god Sasuke did all of this for the people he and Naruto bit, just for them does he have a good side or is he trying to make them still fell like humans, I have to report this to the other immediately" Sakura whispered to herself about what she found. Sakura flew back around the towers as she flew past the castle as she could fell the wind blow against her skin, as she dove back into the tress hoping that no one had saw her.

Sakura landed in between her tow friends as she withdrew her wings back into her backs as she looked at her two friends "Well what did you see?" Ino asked excitedly as Sakura sighed as she remembered at what se saw.

"Well this might seem strange, but I saw a village right behind the castle it was so big that it seemed like that it could fit the whole town in it, I mean it had every thing, from the houses to the street stores to everything" Sakura confessed as Ino and Hinata dropped there jaws in surprise.

"A village, no way so that's why it smells like blood, badly so that's what he did with the victims that he bit I'm guessing maybe that he wanted them fell like there mortals again, but just why?" Ino asked Sakura as she shrugged at the question.

"I don't know, but I think we have enough info you?" Sakura asked Ino as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah lets get going" Ino replied as she walked away from the castle as Hinata followed behind her as Sakura stayed where she stood just looking at the castle.

"_Doesn't this vampire lord even cares about what would happen if someone snuck in there, but also a village for the people he bit what is he thinking, if I know Sasuke I know that this isn't good at all?" _Sakura thought to herself as she felt a strange presence blow towards her, as she felt more drawn to the place.

"Sakura hurry up willya!" Ino yelled as Sakura looked at her friends and back at the castle, as she ran away from the castle and caught up with the other two. Sakura still wondered why there were no guards, no one trying to protect the castle didn't the lord even care about it or what, or did he just plan all of it to trick Sakura. There were so many things that could have been the truth. "Hey Sakura are you alright?" Ino asked as Sakura still had questions going through her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, but still that castle" Sakura replied as they walked in the dark black forest. "I don't know what kind of lord would have such low security, you?" Sakura asked hoping that they might know what she's talking about.

"Well maybe they think there so tuff that they don't need security, but if I know my Shika-dear he'll probably want to send a search team in there just to check it out, or something like that, but I might have to go in" Ino confessed as she sighed deeply. "Sakura, when Shikamaru finds out that this place has low security, he will send in a team, that's the way he's always been, when he's the leader he has a stick up his ass, but when he calms down all he does is sleep, sleep, sleep" Ino complained as she told Sakura the truth about her boyfriend.

"Then why don't you just break up with him if all he does is sleep and has a stick up his ass, I mean that seems like a bad relationship" Sakura told Ino as they both sighed.

"Well Sakura, you see it's what he does makes me turn on and well when he sleeps well, I think you know what I mean" Ino replied as she giggled at the thought, as Sakura's jaw dropped, along with Hinata's as they shook off the thought.

"Any way, Hinata do you have a boyfriend?" Sakura asked as she couldn't see that Hinata turned a dark red color as she blushed.

"W-well I just…you see I did, but he broke up with me a few months ago, and I don't blame him…I mean he wasn't all that good looking any way" Hinata told Sakura as she didn't laugh like Ino did as they walked towards the bikes. "Sakura, are you sure that you didn't go out with the guy who's in charge of that castle back there?" Hinata asked as she didn't know that if she asked that one more time, that they would both suffer a painful beating, Sakura might have been asleep for years, but she did get stronger from that shot that her parents gave her.

"Well for one fact we were seven and two all we did was beat each other up was all" Sakura spoke the truth as all Sakura and Sasuke did was beat each other up every night for five nights and all, until he left her after he took out a few people, more than six and drank them dry of there blood.

"Alright what ever you say Sakura" Ino said it sarcastically "But I still think that you are hiding something from us, are you?" Ino asked eagerly as she hoped to dig up the truth about there new teammate.

"Ino like I said before we were just friends or so I think so, of course that was until he drank that mortals blood" Sakura explained to Ino as it didn't go through her thick skull like she hoped it would for the third time in a row that she had told her.

"Yeah any way how did even get addicted to mortal blood any way?" Ino asked about how it even happened, as Sakura didn't want to tell Ino the truth behind all what happened to the world.

"I really don't know, you see he was in control and than next thing I know I see the news that says that some body drained the blood out of peoples bodies only leaving two bite marks and that's it" Sakura lied only about the being and not about the other, hoping that Ino would fall for it.

"Alright I think I get it" Ino told Sakura as they finally reached there bikes after that long walk, as they only talked about boys, something that teenagers and adults did, that seemed very common. "Okay now lets get out of her and report it to Shika-dear" Ino said eagerly wanting to see her boyfriend.

Sakura sighed as the three girls climbed on there bikes "I still think that you should dump him and get a better boyfriend" Sakura tried to explain to Ino so that she hoped that she would break up with him. "Like seriously" Sakura added as she saw Ino look back at her.

"Sakura, Sakura listen when you get a boyfriend, like you already did, okay I was kidding there, but when you have a boyfriend you'll find out why you should never let them go, no matter what" Ino told Sakura.

The girls turned on there bikes as they turned on the accelerators, as they drove off in the forest wanting to get out of that death forest as soon as possible, Sakura felt that if she and the others had stayed there, something might pop out of there and capture them or something, but what ever she knew that it wasn't good at all, as they rode off into the dark forest.

_**Back inside the vampire's castle…**_

Sasuke sat in his throne as he waited for Naruto to come back with the current data about what happened on the outside of the castle, if the girls fell for the trap or not. The doors slammed open as Naruto entered into the dark room "Alright teme, the girls fell for your trap and now there on there way back to the hide out to tell there leader about it, but are you sure that this will work I mean I think Sakura saw the village behind the castle" Naruto told Sasuke as he could see that Sasuke's eyes had changed from there onyx black color to a blood red color as he seemed like something was wrong with him. "Sasuke are you okay your eyes they changed again, your not going out to feed are you, or do you want me to go and get you a maiden from the dungeon under the castle or go to the village and get one of those hybrid vampire/humans again?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed.

"Go to the dungeon I need one that didn't transform at least you captured a few of them last week" Sasuke told Naruto as he only thought about Sakura "Any way Sakura found the village it seems like she has found out about my little secret what she doesn't know is that is a village for our food to stay just in case we run out of mortals" Sasuke laughed at the thought about it as he found enjoyment of having hybrid vampire/human people as there spare meals.

"Yeah and alright I'll be alright just listen, Sakura I think is catching onto are plan are sure this will work?" Naruto asked worried about the lord oh so brilliant plan that might of have a way and hope of working.

"Dope, Sakura might be smart, but she still doesn't know who enters her mind who was the one who visited her while she sleep when she was seven if she didn't notice that than I guess that she won't even find out our plan" Sasuke told Naruto reassuringly as Naruto gave off a small grin.

"Fine if that doesn't make sense than I don't know what will, but I'll grab a mortal too if you don't mind?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he left the throne room as Sasuke went back to thinking about his plan.

* * *

Alright this is it for chapter four I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you answered the question at the top of the page.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay people here's the next chapter for Vampire's Destruction I hope you all enjoy it!

Hall of Fame:

Twisted Musalih

Lexipooh-chan

Cherry-chan14

Babykat570

Chapter 5

* * *

"Well how did it look?" Shikamaru asked as Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stood right in front of him as the others seemed to pay way to much attention to monitors and not to what they have to say.

"It seemed like there were no guards around the castle area, nothing no body, but we had Sakura take a look around the castle, and your never going to believe what she found" Ino told Shikamaru as he looked at Sakura.

"What did you find?" Sakura hesitated to reply to his question, remembering the village that was behind the castle that was home to hybrids, that they had bit.

"I saw a large village like the ones they had like what maybe fifty years ago, I mean there were houses on every street, and stores, everything for like what people needed to live a normal life as a human. I think he either is using them for an army or as a feeding stalk and is just waiting until there ready until they want to take another bite out of them" Sakura explained as she could see the surprised look on Shikamaru's face.

"Alright I see, then it looks like we need to send in a team to investigate the outside of the castle and the village. Ino I'm sending you in with Temari I think you two will be able to get the job done with a little faster" Shikamaru told Ino as she looked at the other two.

"Alright guys pay up" Ino said as she stuck out her hand, as Hinata and Sakura pulled out five dollars from there pockets and gave it to Ino. Shikamaru looked at Ino surprised "We made a bet and I won" Ino told Shikamaru as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen Ino go get your stuff ready, Hinata go and take Sakura to the spare room, everything she needs should be there" Shikamaru told them as the nodded there head. "Oh one more thing" Shikamaru told them as Sakura and other faced him again as he had one last thing to say "Good job guys" Shikamaru told them, but didn't move.

"Hang on Shikamaru why don't you send me in I mean I can at least fly above the castle and see more than any one could" Sakura protested as Shikamaru shook his head.

"No Sakura, that's just what Sasuke want's for us to use you and then he kills all are men and takes you away so that way he turns all of us into vampires. That's never going to happen, Ino is more suitable for this, I just can't let that happen" Shikamaru explained to her disagreeing with her protest.

"I see" Sakura said worried about her friend.

"Now get going" Shikamaru told them as Ino took the two girls and left the investigation room and leaded them into a dark hallway on the other side of it.

"Come on guys let's get Sakura settled in" Ino told them as she opened one of the doors and left them alone.

"Let's get going Sakura" Hinata told Sakura as they walked down the long dark hallway that was lined up with doors as they stopped near one of doors that was at least twenty meters away from Ino's room. Hinata opened the door, as she and Sakura entered the room, as the room was colored and looked like Sakura's old room. Sakura looked around the room and went over to the large dresser that looked the same as the old on as she opened one of the drawers and saw stacks of black colored shirts, she opened the next one and saw it was full of black pants.

"Wow this is pretty cool, any way thanks Hinata, any way do you think that Shikamaru would send in Ino I mean that totally sounds strange if I could I would go instead of her, but I think the vampire lord might be setting a trap for us I mean he is after me you know, I mean I was the one who did that to him. Well I mean my parents… that's not the point thing is I don't think it's safe for Ino and a team of the Protectors to go out in the forest and try to find out the truth about his vampire lord" Sakura explained to Hinata as she seemed more worried about this.

"Well you can think about it any way you want thing is that you just need to except it when Shikamaru has made up his mind and there's no changing it no matter what I mean even if Ino talks to him them he'll still send her in no matter what there is just nothing we can do. Any way I'm going to help out Ino you just stay here and make yourself comfy, just don't worry about it, although your theory on the vampire lord might be right, but we still don't think it's a good idea to tell Shikamaru, we need to make sure it's safe and trust his choice" Hinata told Sakura as she walked out of the door.

"_God what's wrong with her, did that place reek of blood so badly that it went to her head, I'm just saying she and Ino are starting to go crazy, but still what is Sasuke thinking all I know is if Sasuke is hiding something it isn't good. I mean that is how we got in this mess in the first place" _Sakura thought to herself as she felt something pounding against her head.

"**What are you thinking, Sasuke is a bad seed ever since we saw him, and now your going to let you friend die"** inner Sakura protested to Sakura just letting her friend sacrifice herself so that way they were safe, sounding like she wasn't even a good friend.

"_There's nothing I can do, besides even if I was right there is no way that Shikamaru would believe me I mean seriously he let me join the team, but if I tell him something that's not true than I might die for it" _Sakura said to her inner self telling the truth.

"**God I can't believe you, you would really let her die, and I thought I was stubborn"**

"_Yeah and you still are"_

"**Shut up all you do is, talk to some one who can somehow talk to you in your mind"**

"_Yeah, you're the one to talk all you do is yell at me and that's it you don't do anything to help me"_

"**Fine I'll shut up, but if you need me I'll be thinking of how to get out of your mind" **

"_Alright, but all I'm saying is that I'm right and your wrong"_ Sakura said as her mind was now quiet once again.

"Alright let's see if I can talk to that guy again to see if I'm right or not" Sakura said to her self as she tried to connect with the mysterious person in her mind.

"_Hello, hello, is any one here to talk to me?" _things were quiet until she felt something reach her again.

"_Yes, how can I help you Sakura?" _the voice asked Sakura as she didn't want to let out her plan.

"_How are you able to communicate with me, how is that even possible, while I was asleep I couldn't hear you, but now I can, just who are you?" _Sakura asked waiting for his response.

"_Come to the castle and I'll show myself to you" _

"_Never would I ever go to that castle!"_

"_Really, because you were here about three hours ago, and now your saying you won't come back" _

Sakura seemed surprised about how he knew that she was there, she was very careful not to have any one suspected that she is there.

"_Vampire's like you would never understand, now tell me who are you?!"_

"_Wait until the time comes than I shall tell you, until then my love"_

Sakura lost connection with him as he left her mind with out any new answers for her questions "Great now I have a vampire who's in love with me, all I hope is that it isn't Sasuke no matter what, not the vampire lord" Sakura said to herself as she laid down on her bed and looked up to the sealing above her thinking about what might happen to her friend.

_**Outside of the hideout…**_

Ino had a bag on her back full weapons and explosions, as she and a girl with her hair help up in four short pony tails in a yellow and green t-shirt, wearing a pair of green pants was right behind her, as they rode in the dark forest, as they had already went past the metal bridge and where getting closer to the blood reeking castle. "Temari, stop here!" Ino yelled as she looked at Temari as she nodded her head and slowed down in the darkness of the trees, as the stench of blood increased even more than they thought as they could smell a faint scent of fresh blood. Ino knew it wasn't there when she had gotten there before as she and Temari climbed off there bikes and walked in the dark forest.

"So what's the plan?" Temari asked, her voice was scuttle and sweet, as she and Ino could the smell the stench of blood getting thicker and thicker.

"Were going to investigate around the perimeter of the castle walls and see if it's safe enough to go out behind the castle and maybe ask some people who might live there if they know what's going on around here" Ino explained to Temari, as she nodded her head.

"Alright, but what's it like around here, you know I only been here once while I was looking around the forest, I never went into the forest before" Temari explained to Ino as she took a deep breath of the blood reeked air as Temari started to cough.

"Okay, never inhaul to much of the blood reeked air, and it's not that bad around here, but we only looked around in the forest and saw only the outside as far as I know there is no guards, but around is the village maybe inhabited by human/vampire hybrids. I think they might want are help and maybe not, but lets just very careful" Ino explained as she could started to see the black castle that lay in the middle of the forest.

_**Inside of the vampire's castle…**_

Sasuke sensed a persistence outside of the castle, as he wiped the left over blood on his mouth with the back of his sleeve, as he walked back over to the throne, Naruto was right behind him "Naruto it's time to start to plan, but lock up the village behind the village to make sure none of them talk, we already have Sakura see what's back there we don't want anyone of them finding out what's really going on" Sasuke told Naruto as he nodded his head in agreement, but didn't leave. "What's wrong with you dope, are you hiding something from me?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto tried to hide what he knew.

"It's just that, your brother Itachi, I heard from people in the village that your brother is back, and he's still a mortal, if we find him do we kill him like we always do, because I need some fighting practice?" Naruto asked telling Sasuke about his elder brother now starting to appear again.

"I see, well Naruto, let's jus say I'll let you kill him, Itachi doesn't seem like he's all that important" Sasuke told Naruto as he seemed to be in a disagree with his best friend.

"Sasuke what happened when you told Itachi that you were a vampire I mean what did he say?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke didn't answer right away about his older brother.

"When I went to tell Itachi that you and me were the ones killing the humans, he didn't seem to take it like I thought he would" Sasuke told Naruto as he remembered how much he had despised his elder brother.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sasuke walked in the forest, as night was over head, as he saw a small hut were he use to live, it looked the same like before he left. The small hut was grey, it was only one story with only two windows, ever since there parents had dyed they had only lived in that hut no where else. How they had found it and rebuilt it, he had such fun with his brother, before he was requested to go to the Haruno's as a experiment for them to create the perfect person._

_Sasuke had felt a lot better, ever since he had been feasting on blood, it had only been a year and a half ever since he had a smell of blood and had ever feasted on it, as he got closer to the hut he could see the lights on in the front window. Sasuke stood in front of the door, as he hardly knocked on the front door, as he heard foot steps walking towards the door. _

"_Yes what is it?" a man with short black hair asked, as he had on a red t-shirt and black pants, there were two dark lines under his dark black eyes. He looked down and saw his little brother "Sasuke it's you" he said happily as he knelt down and hugged his little brother tightly, Sasuke knew that he had missed him, because he was taken away for more than a year ago. "Hurry up get inside" his older brother said as he slightly pushed Sasuke into the small hut, as he looked around making sure no one was there._

"_Itachi it's good to see you again" Sasuke said, as he heard his brother shut the door behind him, as Sasuke sat down on the dirt ground, every thing had looked the same, as the picture of his family was still above the small t.v, as the sheets which he used to sleep on were folded and put in the corner next to his brothers._

"_You too little brother, but how did you get out I thought they said that you couldn't leave the place until they didn't need you, or what did they decide not to go through after a year, or were they a success and turned you into a perfect warrior?" Itachi asked, as he sat next to his little brother._

"_They did turn me into something, but they didn't let me go because they were done with me, it was because I killed them" Sasuke answered, as Itachi looked at his little brother not believing what he said._

"_Sasuke what did you do to them?" Itachi asked worried about his brother not wanting to believe that his brother had killed two people._

"_All I did was shot them in there forehead and that was it, but what they turned me into is worse, but I like it a little. They turned me into a vampire" Sasuke told Itachi, as he backed away from his little brother a little bit._

"_You can't be a vampire I mean you weren't the one who killed those innocent people, Sasuke your not like that, you would never kill any one just because there in your way" Itachi replied not wanting to know that his brother was a blood sucker._

"_But I did because I was hungry, now if you excuse me brother I'm going to make sure no one get's in my way. Are little visit was fun, but I can't stay, all I came here was to tell you one thing and one thing alone. Stay out of my way or I will kill you" Sasuke told Itachi, as he walked towards the door and left his brother to know that his brother was a vampire._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Now you see why he might come back, he's going to join forces with the Protectors so that way he can kill me, but let's forget about him and let's focus on the target I need you to capture the one who's closes to the leader and bring her to me, understand?" Sasuke asked Naruto, as he nodded his head and vanished into thin air.

"All I can do now is make sure Itachi doesn't get in my way" Sasuke said to himself, as the memory of his older brother replayed in his mind, not knowing what his friend might do.

_**In the forest…**_

"Come on Temari, the village is just a little bit farther" Ino whispered, as she and Temari tried to make there way past the trees and vines, as they were almost behind the castle.

"Alright, but do you think they put up a barrier around it?" Temari asked, as they continued walking in the forest "I mean if they're hybrids than it's probably that he put up a barrier to make sure that they don't escape incase they change there mind about it" Temari guessed.

"You might be right, but we have to take a look and see" Ino told Temari, as she could see the village for hybrids "Speaking of which look" Ino pointed out, as she and Temari ran towards it getting closer, as they saw the huts.

They were small and looked like they could only hold only three or four people in it, as there were no windows, but a small door each of the huts were battered up and looked like they were about ready to fall apart.

"Hang on stop" Ino whispered as they stopped three meters away from one of the huts, Ino knelt down to the dirt ground, as she search the ground for something large to throw. She felt a medium large stone on the ground, as she positioned herself ready to throw it. With one quick flick of her wrist the stone flew high, as it looked about ready to hit the hut, as it fell back the ground it seemed to have stopped, as a blue sparks ejected it from hitting the ground, as it turned it to ashes.

Both Ino and Temari were surprised, Temari was right there was a barrier around the village, apparently the lard of vampires didn't want them to leave, incase they would want to have a normal life, or he was just plain stubborn.

"Okay so maybe there is no way to get in, I better report this to Shikamaru, Temari you wait and see if you see if someone gets out of that hut if they do than ask them about what the vampire lord is up to, if they might know, I'll be right back" Ino told Temari, as she walked off and reached for her cell phone that was in her pocket.

"Alright Ino" Temari said, as she hoped Ino heard her, as she watched the hut like commanded.

Ino walked away far enough, but not to far away from Temari, as she dialed Shikamaru on her purple and blue cell phone, she put it to her ear and listened to the ringing until he would pick up.

"_Ino do you got the info, I mean how's it look?" _Ino heard Shikamaru's voice ask.

"_We seem to have run into a dead end"_ Ino told Shikamaru, as she waited for his response.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It seems, as if Sasuke has put up a barrier around the village to make sure that the people in it don't escape" _

"_I see well than, try to at least get information from one person and hurry back, I don't know what this guys up to, but it doesn't seem good"_

"_Don't worry about Shika-dear I'll be back in no time"_

"_I hope you right Ino"_

Shikamaru hanged up, as Ino closed her phone and walked back to Temari "Hey Ino come here!" Ino heard Temari yell, as she ran back to Temari.

Her eyes opened in astonishment, as she saw what she never thought she see before. A girl a small little girl, her orange hair was held up into two very high pony tails, her light red shirt had dirt all over it, her blue shorts were ripped at the bottom, she seemed like she was seven years old. Her black eyes were filled with terror and pain, her checks seemed a flushed red color.

"Is that a girl?" Ino asked, as she saw the girl near the hut, she had no idea that they would actually bite children or did they?

"Yeah, but why would they have a small girl here is she a vampires or is she a mortal, it just depends on what she says" Temari said, looking at the girl and a little bit of the area that she was in.

"But remember she might be a hybrid half and half, either way she's not safe we have to go and report this to Shikamaru" Ino told Temari, as she walked away from the little girl and heading back into the forest.

"Wait" Ino turned around and looked at Temari who was looking at the little girl. "Run away this is a trap to lure humans like you to me and my friends, we've been trapped here for three years ever since we were bitten by hybrids" she told them, her voice was filled in fear.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked her walking back to her, needing to know more.

"Just run the lord is coming to get you and when he does he'll kill you, won't spare you a second to talk, just hurry and get the hell out of this place. Don't end up like us hurry and run, before it's too late. Run and don't look back. HURRY" she told them, as she ran back into the hut with her friends.

"Ino lets get out of here, if she's right than we don't have much time for us to get away from here" Temari said, as she and Ino ran away from the large village.

"Do you think she's right I mean what if it's just a joke?" Ino asked, as they continued to run.

"If she's a hybrid and they've been there for a long time, than we have no choice, but to run" Temari told her, as they ran in the forest.

Soon a rustling in the trees, begun, as the leaves turned to dust stopping the two of them in there tracks.

They looked up only seeing the darken sky that lay up above them and the sky. Ino looked in the shadows of the trees, as she saw the shadows merge making them darker than usual.

She slightly nudged Temari getting her attention, as she slightly pointed out the darker shadows, Ino looked closely, as she saw what seemed like there was four people watching there moves closely.

Ino leaned closer to her so she could hear her "Temari, on the count of three we go on a fast sprit, don't worry if any of them get us well just shot them with the guns, or darts, or what ever, we have to get out of here. I'll try calling Shikamaru and if we don't get back up than we'll surly die out here and become there next meal" Ino whispered to Temari explaining her crazy yet maybe it might work. "Ready?" Ino asked, as she saw Temari nodded her head slightly.

"Three!" Ino yelled, as she and Temari went off into a sprint, each of them going, as fast as they could, trying to get away from the enemy.

Soon a dark shadow jumped down in front of them blocking there way, Ino grabbed Temari's arm, as she jerked her the other way "Come on this way!" Ino yelled, as they went in a different direction that seemed to be leading near the blood reeking castle. Just than another one of them jumped in front of them, blocking the second way.

Temari grabbed Ino's arm and jerked her away leading her away from the two figure and the blood reeking castle, than the other two figure jumped in front of them, now all the ways were blocked, trapping them.

"Okay Ino remind me, incase we live for me to never, never, ever go out on a mission with you again especially if it includes going near this damned castle" Temari told Ino, as the four dark figures walked closer to them. They heard them crack there knuckles, wrists, and necks, they sounded like they were ready to fight them.

"Look guys fresh meat" one of them commented, as they could see a pair of blue eyes looking at them.

"Shut up idiot! We need to grab the blonde one" another one said, her voice was scratchy and unappealing. She also sounded very stupid, as a pair of red up looked at them.

"Damn it woman, there both blonde, get the one we need" as a pair of red-orange eyes looked at them.

"Alright, let's get this over with" as another pair of eyes looked at them, this time they were a different unusual color, as they were a shade of light purple.

Ino and Temari looked, they were out number, and there chances of escaping was impossible, but if possible than only one of them could make it. Ino had to decide should it be her or Temari to survive, but before Ino could finish thinking it was too late.

She was engulfed in darkness, as she felt the shocks of her mind coming to her, as she remember horrible memories. Memories that weren't even hers, she saw everything.

Blood, tears, fire, and heard an evil laughter, she couldn't handle it she fell in the darkness, still seeing the nightmarish images. Ino yelled out in agony, pain, sadness, and despair. Her blue eyes were leaking tears like crazy, and than the memory of her parents dying came. She saw the explosion, the blood, heard there screams, and there was nothing she could do, but watch.

Than she fell even deeper, as she fainted from all of it, not knowing of what they were doing to Temari.

Temari was reeking of blood, her arms were cut, and her stomach along with her back, she had lost too much blood. The gun that Sakura had given her was already far away, she had lost, as she could see Ino being picked up by one of them. She crawled weakly onto her knees, as she tried to yell, but all that came out was "Put Ino down, what do you want with my friend?" she said it weakly, as none of them heard her. One of them looked back at her, as it threw something at her, as it felt cold and made of metal, than they disappeared.

Temari was alone, covered in blood, in pain, as her vision started to go, and she thought she saw somebody looking at her. Than she actually felt it, she felt someone pick her up and take her away, but all she wondered was… who?… Who would help me?

* * *

That was the one and only Chapter 5, sorry about the wait guys, but there was School, Tae Kwondo, and Gymnastics. So I was really busy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the wait, one of my stupid teachers gave so much homework that it went past my head, and me and my friend (not telling his name) were talking nearly every Tuesday and Thursday so I kept forgetting what I was going to write.

Anyway here's chapter six of an action story, and now here's the HALL OF FAME.

Hall of Fame:

Twisted Musalih

Lexipooh-chan

Cherry-chan14

Babykat570

*Note you can get into the Hall of Fame if you review this story on any chapter, but if you don't. Sorry losers!!!

Chapter 6

* * *

"Damn it!" Shikamaru yelled in anger, as he angrily stuffed his cell phone into his pocket, as Sakura and Hinata entered the room. It was only three hours since Ino and Temari left for the secret village, behind the blood reeking castle. The two girls seemed surprised, by how upset Shikamaru seemed to be.

"What's wrong pineapple head?" Hinata asked, as she lightly giggled. Shikamaru looked at her and Sakura, not knowing that they had entered the room.

"Ino and Temari haven't answered either of there cell phones, it's been three hours since I've sent them out there, and I don't think it was a very good idea" Shikamaru explained, making it sound like it was his fault.

Just than the elevator that was connected to the run down hut, opened. They all looked and there eyes widened.

It was Temari, she was lightly soaked in her own blood, they saw the cuts and how badly she was attacked, she barley seemed conscious. They ran over to her, as they saw a note attacked to her, along with a piece of metal.

"Oh no this isn't good" Shikamaru said worried "Hinata take Temari to the health room, Sakura take that thing off of Temari" Shikamaru ordered, as they did, as they were told.

Sakura took the note and metal off of Temari, as Hinata put one of her arms over her shoulder, and hurried along to get her to the doctors. As soon, as she was gone, Shikamaru went to the metal table, as he picked up the piece of paper that was attacked to his comrade.

"What's it say?" Sakura asked, as Shikamaru unfolded the paper.

"It says:

_Protectors,_

_I have brought back your comrade, unfortunately I was too late to come to there need, but I do know one thing the other one had been taken captive. There's not much I can do other than bring this one back to you, the rest I leave up to you, and please what ever you do stop Sasuke from destroying this world. _

_This world is a waste land, and the people who are still mortal can't survive in a place like this._

_signed,_

_A friend _

Shikamaru had folded the note back up and threw it one the table.

"They've captured Ino. This isn't good, Shikamaru what are we going to do?" Sakura asked, as Shikamaru took awhile to think about it.

"Well let's figure out how this piece of metal has on it, but it has to do with Ino, we can't let them get away with this" Shikamaru seemed full of anger. As that seemed like the signal for every one working on the computers and monitors to get the hell out of there.

As they left the room, Sakura stayed behind, as she picked up the strange piece of metal "If you ask me it looks like we can hook it up to one of the computers and maybe we can get into contact with these people. I mean it looks like an invention that my parents made a year after I was born" Sakura explained, as she walked over to a near by computer.

She grabbed a cord that was laying on the left side of the computer, as she plugged it into the computer, she touched it to the piece of metal, as it soon connected to the metal. As she put down the metal the computer screen had went dark, and so did the whole room.

"Sakura what's going on?" Shikamaru asked, as Sakura didn't answer, but just waited for the screen to turn back on, as they had waited in the darkened room.

The computer screen soon lit up with flickering lights that seemed like candles, as a figure was sitting in a chair, it looked like it was waiting for them to say something.

"Are you the one they call Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked, as she saw a pair of crimson red eyes look at her.

"Well it looks like you haven't forgotten me, now have you my little Sakura?" the familiar voice asked.

"Shut up you creep, what have you done with Ino?!" Shikamaru yelled furiously, as Sakura could see how mad he was.

"Well I thought you would never ask Shikamaru, my men heard of a noise outside, so when they found that girl you call Ino, and they just took her and injured the other one" Sasuke explained, sounding happy about it.

"What do you want?" Sakura spoke up, regretting that she had asked.

"Well now were talking, I'll make you a little trade, Sakura for Ino, or do you want your poor little Ino to die?" Sasuke asked, as he told what he wanted.

"Wait how do we know that your not lying, let me see Ino?" Shikamaru asked, he wanted to see her, if she was alive or not.

"I will if Sakura asks me" Sasuke told them, wanting for Sakura to ask him.

"Sasuke please, let him see his girlfriend?" Sakura asked, in her sweetest voice, about ready to gag.

"Very well than. Naruto bring the mortal here!" Sasuke yelled, as they could here the noise of chains, and someone struggling.

Then, Sakura could see Naruto's figure, and another figure on the ground, as Sasuke got up and took the chains out of his hands. "See" Sasuke said, as he held up Ino in the dim candle light.

She had a piece of cloth over her mouth, as she struggled speaking, her blue eyes were wide, she was tied up in rusty old chains. Even chains were around her hands, she was slightly covered in her own blood, as there was a small cuts under her left eye, and on her right cheek.

"This enough?" Sasuke asked, as they could see Naruto take Ino away from them.

"Sasuke stop please!" Sakura yelled, as she had seen enough of what Sasuke did. "I will do what ever you want if you beat me in a battle, and if I win, than you'll stop this you'll return the world back to normal" Sakura explained, as it seemed to get Sasuke's attention.

"Well Sakura, if you really want to fight that badly than fine, we'll fight in the castle, any time, any day, but don't keep Naruto and me too long, if you do we might have a bite of your little friend Ino here, don't forget" Sasuke had told Sakura, as he vanished, and things were back on.

Now Sakura could see how Shikamaru looked, she literally challenged Sasuke to a battle and wither or not Ino will come back or not.

"Sakura, why did you do that, now we all might be at risk" Shikamaru told her, sounding pretty disappointed.

"I had too, besides there's one thing that I can do and Sasuke can't, I can control my power wither I want to or not, he doesn't chose if I plunge the earth in a endless nightmare of vampires, but I'm the only one who can stop it" Sakura told Shikamaru. As she finally figured out what she could do with the birth mark that she possessed.

"Sakura if you really want to do this fine, but were going to need four more people for this battle" Shikamaru told Sakura, as he left the room heading for more team members.

Sakura now started to regret what she had decided _"Do you think I made the right choice?" _Sakura asked her inner self, waiting for a response.

"_**Well let's see you challenged a vampire lord to a fight, and since he's more trained, and you would become his wife"**_ Inner Sakura told Sakura, as she faded away not wanting to get into a fight.

"_What have I done?" _Sakura asked to herself silently.

"_**You excepted a battle to a vampire, which your parents had made, in hope of making the perfect warrior" **_Inner Sakura said, sounding disappointed.

"_Yeah, but still they were asked to by the government, and they didn't know what would happen, but still, we couldn't have thought of that this would happen it was a 1 out of 100 chance of this happening" _Sakura explained to her Inner Sakura, but she was still right.

"_**Yeah, I guess, but still I think that we should start thinking of a strategy, before you know who starts popping in your head. But if I know one thing, and that's never trust a guy who's in your head" **_Inner Sakura had told Sakura. As they didn't know his weaknesses, offense, or defense levels.

Now they both knew one thing though, they were both dead, and done.

**In the Vampire Castle…**

Sasuke was slightly laughing, he had would finally plunge this world with vampires.

"Hey teme!" Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto was standing in the door way with the mortal girl with him.

"What is it this time dope?" Sasuke asked, as he needed to think of how he would fight against the girl he needed.

"Are they coming to get this putrid mortal?" Naruto asked, as he pulled the chain that held Ino.

"Yes, and I need you, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo to be ready they'll be coming into the castle for are little fight" Sasuke told Naruto, as he let out a big sigh.

"Why do I have to do it?" Naruto asked, as he jerked the chain again, bringing Ino to the ground.

"Because, you need to put that mortal in the final room, and you are one of the warriors that will be fighting against one of them" Sasuke told Naruto, as he dragged Ino out and left to do what he was told.

"Now to see what my beautiful girl is thinking" Sasuke whispered, as he tapped into Sakura's mind.

**Back to Sakura…**

Sakura felt the same dark presence tapping into her mind, she wanted to ignore it, but it was no use, she had to talk to them.

"_What do you want?" _Sakura asked annoyed, as she would leave for the battle in less than an hour.

"_Just wanted to say good luck, Sakura I mean I will be fighting you very soon"_ he told her, but Sakura seemed very confused.

"_How do you know about the fight, no it can't be you no good demon. Sasuke how could you tap into my mind?"_ Sakura asked pissed off at him.

"_Well it's not that hard my dear, a blood kiss and a transfer of my power to you. And were able to talk through thoughts" _Sasuke explained to her.

"_You jerk, your going to lose and when I win I will kill you and your friends"_ Sakura said firstly.

"_Well see about that, my love until than good luck" _with that being said Sasuke had left Sakura's mind.

"Why did I find out sooner, Sasuke was in my mind the whole time, but he couldn't have found out that Ino and Temari were going to the castle to investigate. This isn't going to be easy" Sakura said to herself, now in very bad situation.

She had to tell Shikamaru about it, or else a calamity would happen, but if she did would he even believe her. _"Of course not, Shikamaru wouldn't believe that I can talk to the vampire lord's mind ever since I had awoken"_ Sakura thought to herself denying the truth.

"_But he would have to it could be the only way to save Ino"_ Sakura thought finally having hope about it.

With that in her head she walked out of her room, and about to do what she was determined to do. Still it could be the only way to save Ino's life, and look at the bright side, she could now read Sasuke's mind to see what he will do. So when he thinks it, Sakura shall know it.

As she made her way down the hall way, she thought of how she was going to explain it to Shikamaru, more than worrying about how bad the battle might go if she losses.

Sakura entered the large room to see Shikamaru standing in front of the metal table alone with Hinata, ad two other people she did not know.

Shikamaru turned his head, as he heard Sakura's foot steps and he motioned her to come forward.

Sakura moved towards the metal table, as she saw a better view of the two other people. One of them had short black hair that was two centimeters above his shoulders, he had on a black long sleeve and black pants, on his back was a giant scroll, and at his side was a ink container, his black eyes looked almost like Sasuke's.

The other one had short red hair his red shirt and red pants matched his hair, above his left eye was a japanese letter standing of 'love' over his light blue eyes, and on his back was a giant jug made completely of sand that was modeled together to stick hard, it also seemed like it could only hold sand in it.

"Guys this is Sakura, Sakura this is Gaara and Sai" Shikamaru introduced them to Sakura "These are the other people who are coming with us, and Hinata is accompany us, as well on this trip. And let's face it, this could be the battle that could save humans, as we know it" Shikamaru explained, sounding like it was important.

"I know, but one thing, this might seem bad, but it turns out that when I was still a little girl. Sasuke some how, was able to figure out a way to communicate with me through my mind with biting me" Sakura just blurted out.

Shikamaru looked at her surprised, but she knew that he was about to yell.

"Sakura you mean to tell me that just awhile ago you talked to him?" Shikamaru asked pissed off.

"Yes, but there is something good about this" Sakura said making Shikamaru want to ask 'what'.

"What do you mean?" Sakura turned her head and saw that Gaara asked the question.

"Yes how?" Sai asked too, both of them seemed very curious, but like the old saying, curiosity killed the cat, and both of them just killed two innocent cats.

"Well before I came here I was thinking that if I can talk to Sasuke through my mind, that I could figure out what he's thinking about to figure out what he's going to throw at me. So basically if I can get deep enough I can win this fight and get Ino back before they would want to eat her" Sakura explained to them.

"Yeah that's a good idea, now that we have someone to figure out what Sasuke us thinking, we can stop all of this madness" Shikamaru wanted to confirm, as Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura why couldn't you tell us sooner?" Hinata asked.

"Because he just talked to me, but any way Shikamaru do you have a plan?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, you see one of us once tried to sneak in the castle, they were able to receive this, a blueprint of the castle from the inside, but we were lucky that he survived" Shikamaru said. Sakura looked at the blueprint, there were five rooms each was bigger than the other. The towers were shown that it could hold more than five people in each tower.

"I see, but it doesn't show were the weak point is to destroy the castle in a single blow" Sakura told Shikamaru, as she planned to use a bomb or something of that sort to destroy the castle, but thing was, could she really destroy it.

"I know, but if we kill the vampires we could possibly, not need to destroy the castle, still were not going to be there to destroy the castle, but to get Ino back from them" Shikamaru explained, he didn't want them to destroy the castle just yet.

"Oh man that sucks, so were only there to get back Ino, than once we get her back her and take care of any wounds that she has suffered from, and than we can go back there and blow up that castle, that okay with you?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"Yeah I guess that okay, but still what happens if any of us die?" Sakura asked, she was worried what if her teammates were bitten, by the vampires, wouldn't they be against them than.

"We will have to make that sacrifice one day, but now all we need to worry about is getting Ino back, and making sure you don't get captured by those bastard vampires" Shikamaru told Sakura, as he, Sai, Gaara, and Hinata left the room and headed out for the kill with Sakura behind them.

They all headed for the bike room, as the elevator doors opened, the rows of bikes showed up.

They all headed for there own bikes, Sakura could see that they were all ready for the action that is about to happen, but was she ready, was she ready for the blood shed that was about to happen.

"Alright everyone let's move out!" Shikamaru yelled, as they all started up there bikes, as they were about to set out for this battle.

**Vampire's Time…**

Sasuke bit into the neck, of a young woman her black hair was held back in a low ponytail, her black eyes weren't dilated anymore, her black clothes were torn a bit, she was dying, and she wasn't being bitten to be turned into a hybrid, she was already one.

Sasuke was draining her of all of her blood, to him it had tasted like it was a ripe pear, but mixed along with it was the taste of a bit of dark energy, he had tapped into that power, as he drained her of blood, and of her dark power.

He was killing her away to nothing, to be buried in the ground for the fest of her life. As she started to go cold, her life was gone, Sasuke let go of her and let her fall into the hole behind her, along with the others that he and others had drained just a few minutes ago.

As the others started to fill the hole up, Sasuke wiped the left over blood from his mouth, with the back of his sleeve. He could already tell that Sakura and her friends were on there way to castle, but he didn't worry. He was already thinking that he was about to win.

"My lovely Sakura is coming to battle me, it figures, it's the only way she'll get her friend back, but she will lose. Making me victorious" Sasuke said to himself, as he walked back into the castle, were the battle will take place once they arrive.

* * *

Alright people that's the end of Chapter six, but I have some bad news, I stopped thinking of ideas to use for this story. But don't worry I'm already writing a new story to get your minds off this one. Alright BYE PEOPLE!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here's the newest chapter. Oh and I'm really sorry I made you guys wait, but I had finals, and I have a tournament coming up, and a promotion test, and a project for social studies, and than I have my trip coming up, sorry were was I. What ever, so here it is.

Hall of Fame:

Twisted Musalih

Lexipooh-chan

Cherry-chan14

Babykat570

badazzchick

*Authors Note: This one might be my favorite. Oh and a little surprise at the end of the chapter, SO READ IT!!!!!!

Chapter 7

* * *

As Sakura and her friends road to the castle to get Ino back, all Sakura could think about was how as she going to beat Sasuke. She had agreed to this fight, and it was the only way to make sure they would get Ino back, but what would happen if she had lost.

Sakura's Pov

All I could feel was worried, what if I did lose, than I would have let down my dead mother, and father, and I wouldn't be able to avenge their death. Not after Sasuke had murdered them, if I had to fight than I would fight until I die.

And if I do I do die than Sasuke wouldn't be able to gain my power, but still why did it have to me who possessed the stupid power in the first place. Why couldn't it be someone else, and why did the stupid government make my parents, be the one to make the warriors in the first place.

I just can't believe that it's my fault that we caused this in the first place, I don't deserve to die, but Sasuke doesn't deserve to control my power either, but I need to make sure that he doesn't get it, even if it means, me giving my life up in the end.

Thing is, if Sasuke would keep the mortals that he had changed into vampires alive, why not unleash them on the world, why would he need my power. I mean even a hybrid could make a mortal a hybrid right?

Normal Pov

As the group road through the dark forest, the scent of blood had increased, had Sasuke, killed more people, or did he kill Ino. They had followed the scent of rotten blood, as it got stronger and stronger.

Sakura knew that Shikamaru was both angry, and worried, he didn't want the vampires to have bitten Ino, and that they had captured Ino, in their devious plan to get Sakura to join them, and cause the entire world to turn into vampires.

Soon the vampire's castle was soon in sight, as they drove closer, though the group knew what was coming. The battles they would face were a matter of life and death, who knows what would happen, and if Sasuke would send out his warriors. Even that was risky.

The group stopped about ten meters away from the castle, as they looked at it. They were surprised to see it, but still it was the only way they could stop Sasuke. Sakura got off her bike, as the others did too.

Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura looked at the castle, as they were about ready to fight. "Guys, if anyone of use gets bitten, by a vampire, I need you guys to inject the serum that will turn us back to normal, it's are only ticket, not to follow under that god damn vampire lord Sasuke" Shikamaru warned his team, as they still looked at them castle.

"Gaara did you remember to bring your sand jug?" Shikamaru asked Gaara, as his giant sand jug was attached to his back, with his arms crossed, his red eyes just staring at the castle.

"You don't think I would ever forget it" Gaara replied back to Shikamaru not taking his eyes off the castle.

"Hey Shikamaru is there anything we should know about the warriors that serve Sasuke?" Sai asked Shikamaru, needing to know about there enemies.

"Yeah, one of them is Jugo, he is a strange one he's blood thirsty for battles, and will kill any one in his path, he had two different sides though, one side is that he is like a demon thirsty to see people die, by transforming his body into a demon, his other side though is just like a normal hum, but with incredible strength" Shikamaru explained Jugo.

"The other member would have to be Karin, she acts tough when her team members are around, but I heard when she's around Sasuke she has an unhealthy obsession with Sasuke, and I can't really clarify what type of power she has, other than being able to sense when people like up Protectors" he said, as he took a long deep breathe.

"And the final member would have to be Suigetsu, his ability is that he can reduce himself into a liquid form, making him sneaky, and if he is cut in half he will come together again, making him incredibly hard to beat" Shikamaru explained to the group about there enemies.

"So basically your practically saying that we have no chance against these guys?" Sai asked, he seemed like he was saying they were going to die soon, or during there battles.

"I'm not saying that" Shikamaru said facing Sai "I'm trying to say that are enemies are pretty tough and we need to make sure we have each one of them distracted so we can get Ino out of there, but still" Shikamaru didn't finish, as he was thinking of what else could happen.

"But still what?" Sakura asked worried, about what he might say.

"But still who knows what might happen when you go against Sasuke, who knows what he might try to do. Sakura you have to give it your all, your parents did this to him, and you're the last Haruno who can cure him. If you lose to Sasuke…than the rest of the humans in this world are doomed, you need to make sure he doesn't get you off guard" Shikamaru explained to Sakura, making it sound like there was a giant burden on her shoulders.

Sakura's Pov

My heart pounded against my chest like a drum. Shikamaru put this giant burden shoulders making it sound like it was all up to me, when really it is.

I was the only human who possessed the make of a dragon on my left arm, even now I wonder why I have, and thanks to my family this future happened. It was now up to me to make Sasuke a human again, but now I wonder will I have the strength to?

"**What are you doing!?" **I heard my inner self yell inside my head. I always hated it when she did that.

"**We have to get Ino out of there, and it's up to you to change Sasuke back to normal. Listen if you can get him weak enough to the point where you can either A. shot him with the serum or B. run like hell to protect yourself, now I might your inner self, but right now I think you need to get Sasuke out of the darkness and into the light. So think will you save him, let him capture you and destroy me from your mind, or run like a chicken?" **I heard my inner self ask me. Although destroying her from my mind would be a peace of mind, but still.

"_I kinda like the second option better, but still I have to go with the first one, oh and for your information_. _I'm not the one who disappears into oblivion when trouble comes that would your job" _I back talked my inner self, as I watched the others get there weapons from there bikes.

"**Just be careful okay Sakura, you don't know what might happen" **my inner self told me. Than she was gone.

Normal Pov

Sakura looked at the castle, the eerie stench of blood was now really making her sick. She looked over at her comrades, as they prepared to battle.

"Alright guys you ready?" Shikamaru asked, as they were about ready to enter the castle.

"Yea" Sai and Gaara agreed, as they looked like they were ready to destroy their opponents.

"Right" Hinata said, she sounded a bit nervous.

"Yes" Sakura said with every last bit of confidence, as she looked at the castle.

"Alright let's go!" Shikamaru exclaimed, as they ran towards the castle, he knew the faster they enter the castle. The faster they would get to Ino.

They ran closer to the castle, as it looked bigger than how they saw it before. As the dark arch like entrance was getting closer, and closer.

"Alright everyone were about ready to enter unknown territory, stay on you toes and keep your eyes pealed" Shikamaru commanded, as they entered the dim hallway lightly lit by the light of the candles that were on the candelabras.

As they continued to run, through the large castle halls, the stench of blood was weakened a bit, as they heard the strange screams of what sounded like people begging for mercy.

Sakura tried to ignore it, but wondered what made that would make that sound, other than humans. But right now she and the others had to save Ino from the damn vampire lord Sasuke.

"_I know your getting closer Sakura…"_ Sakura heard Sasuke say to her, through her thoughts, as she continued to run with her friends. _"Come my dear, come to me…" _Sasuke was tempting her, but she had to ignore it.

"_You better be ready to die UCHIHA!" _Sakura yelled at him, as she felt her rage growing stronger.

"_Well see about that me dear" _Sasuke whispered in her mind, as he faded away from Sakura's mind leaving her to continue on with her friends. As they closer to the arch way.

The group soon saw a dark door way up ahead, as it looked like there was something on the other side waiting for them. As they got closer to the arch Sakura felt a strange serge of power entering her body, as it got darker.

They entered through the doorway only to be greeted by a strange man sitting in the corner, talking to himself. His hair was fiery orange and was spiked, he wore a black t-shirt and tanish brown pants, under what seemed like a blue cloak. No one could see his fiery red eyes. But they could see a bracelet type symbol on both palms of his hands. Near him was another dark doorway that might lead to Ino.

"Well it looks like Sasuke was right, you guys would show up, and you brought the girl with you. How nice" the mysterious man got up and looked at the group if Protectors. He was tall, freaking tall. "I'm Jugo one of the five warriors" he told Shikamaru's team, as he didn't look to easy to beat.

"You guys go ahead. I'll take care of this bastard" Gaara told the group, as he walked away from the group a bit.

"Gaara are you sure about that?" Shikamaru asked, as he seemed concerned.

"Just go right now we need to save Ino" Gaara said to Shikamaru, as he looked ready to take on Jugo.

"Be careful Gaara" Sakura told Gaara, as they ran towards the door.

"Not so fast!" Jugo yelled, as he looked ready to attack the others, though as he was about ready to charge at them with a fist, a strange red sand came over his hand, and pulled him away from the others. As it threw him towards the wall.

"Go now!" Gaara yelled, as he seemed like he was controlling the sand, trying to hold back Jugo from attacking the others. He looked to see that the others make it through the door way.

_**Deeper inside the Vampire's Castle…**_

Sasuke waited for the group of Protectors, as he could already sense that Sakura was getting closer, he knew that his plan had worked, and seemed very proud about it too, until…

"SASUKE!" he jumped when he heard his name being yelled, loud enough for the whole castle to her and they did.

**To Gaara and Jugo…**

As Gaara was fighting Jugo, the red sand had gotten around Jugo's arms and legs, as he was slowly crushing him in the sand, trying to break his arms and legs.

Jugo and Gaara heard a scream type of noise, as they looked up, but Gaara didn't stop trying to kill Jugo.

"Did you just hear something?" Gaara asked, as he paid his attention, back at Jugo, as he forced his energy much harder in the sand, still trying to crush him.

"It must have been Karin, she is just pissed off again" Jugo explained, as he was struggling to break free from Gaara's sand.

**Protectors…**

As they ran through the darkness of the door way, they could hear the voice of a woman yelling something, but they couldn't make it out.

"Just ignore it guys" Shikamaru told them, as they continued to run not stopping. "It just might be Karin yelling at Sasuke or about something else" Shikamaru told them, as it sounded likes she was really annoying.

**Alright back to Sasuke…**

He looked to see a woman with red hair one half of it was long and combed down, as they other half was short and messy.

Her red eyes were looking at Sasuke, as she was running towards him, her glasses were smudged with a speck of blood. She wore only a light purple jacket, and too short, black shorts. She looked pissed off, and Sasuke knew why.

"Karin what do you want?" Sasuke asked, as she looked at him with rage in her eyes.

"Why are going to make that girl your wife, I thought I would be your wife Sasuke, I mean you were the one who bit me weren't you?" Karin asked, as she didn't like the idea of Sasuke wanting Sakura.

"First of all I didn't bit you, and second it was Suigetsu, so either leave that alone or die, oh and one last thing I don't love you, your nothing, but a worthless warrior, I can't believe I even chose you for my team" Sasuke explained, making one her options death, which to him, didn't seem that bad.

"Sasuke, I thought you loved me, I mean don't you love me, and I thought you chose me because I was special to you?" Karin asked Sasuke, as she sounded like she wanted a relationship with Sasuke.

"Karin shut up, or else I will kill you" Sasuke warned her, as he was about ready to kill her, and this time he was serious, he wouldn't spare her a single word.

"Please Sasuke, I want you so badly" Karin told him, with a bit of tears running down her face. Sasuke thought that she vampires like her couldn't cry. Which really surprised him.

Though that didn't stop him from pulling out the kanata from behind him, as he quickly stabbed Karin straight through the cold thing in her chest that she called a heart.

She was weak, just like what Sasuke said, she was, no matter what she did he knew that she would always be weak and a useless warrior. He knew I was point less to have Karin on his team, though she was helpful for when they were attacked five years ago. He watched her eyes roll up in the back of her head, as he heard a small squeal of fear.

Sasuke looked to see Ino watch what happened, her eyes watched, as he pulled out the kanata from Karin's heart, he looked at her, as she had a line of blood running down her light pink lips, as he let her now completely dead corpse drop to the ground. He walked over to Ino, as she was still tied up in the chains, as the cloth was still in her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Listen your lucky your friends are coming to save you, but if you get on my bad side I will kill you like I killed that girl over there, got that?" he asked Ino, as she nodded slightly.

"Good" Sasuke said to her, as he remember the scent of the mortal in front of him. "Your just like parents, just going in to fight without even thinking about what would happen to you or your friends" Sasuke said to her "That day when we blew up your parents it was the easiest thing I could ever do. Besides their blood wasn't even good enough for us to drink. Your another copy of them" Sasuke explained to Ino, as her eyes widened in surprise, but also shock.

"To think we only needed to capture you so that way I can get my Sakura, and once I get her, let's just say. You and your friends, better be ready" Sasuke warned her, as he walked away from Ino.

"Hey Dope, hurry up and get some guys in here to take out Karin's dead body!" Sasuke yelled

_**Back to the Protectors…**_

The group ran through the door way leaving Gaara on his own, as they entered another dark hallway, lightly dimmed by candles, but not as much like in the other hallway.

Sakura soon felt what seemed like dark energy entering her body, though she knew that something was wrong when that energy entered her body.

Soon another dark hallway came into sight, as they were ready for the next opponent waiting in the next room. Question was, who was it, and how powerful were they.

As they grew closer, Sakura could fell what seemed like Sasuke's presence drawing closer, and closer, she knew that they would reach him soon.

As they ran through another doorway, they could sense there next opponent, as they hoped that Gaara was alright.

They entered another room, as they could see just a puddle of water, as it just lay in front of the next arch that would lead to their next opponent.

"You guys something doesn't seem right, where's another of Sasuke's warriors" Sai said, as they looked around the empty room, but Shikamaru, knew where he was.

Shikamaru pulled out the gun, as he aimed it towards the puddle, he pulled back the trigger, as they heard the gun go off, after a shot of light, quickly flashed in the dim light of the dark room.

The others looked surprised, as they looked at Shikamaru wondering why he did that. They saw the bullet that was filled with the antidote, hit the ground, as it landed a few centimeters away from the puddle of water.

As they looked at Shikamaru, they soon noticed the puddle of water transform into a man. His hair was short, as it shined white in the candle light, as it had a tint of blue in it. His purple sleeve less shirt was stained with a few drops of blood, as his tanish brown shorts were lightly torn, as his purple eyes looked at them, with the rage of battle in his system. They looked closer to see that there was a executioner's blade strapped across his back.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here, if it isn't the Protectors. And I see that you left one of your own to fight Jugo, that's a bad choice, and in less than an hour, your friend will be eaten alive" he told them, as he laughed, his laughter was filled with evil.

"Hey bastard, why don't you stop laughing and just die already, oh I'm sorry I mean die again, but go six feet under, for god's sake!" Sakura yelled at him, as she tried to get on his nerve. Which seemed to work, very well.

"Well it looks like you're the girl that Sasuke wants, I see why your strength and power is off the charts just like Karin said" he told them, as his purple eyes examined the group. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Suigetsu and I'm your next opponent" he said, as they told them his name.

"Why I outta…" Sakura said, as she was stopped by Sai, as he placed his arm in front of her, as he looked ready to fight his opponent.

"Sakura save your strength, your going to need it" Sai told Sakura, as she stepped back, as she saw two scrolls in Sai's hands.

Shikamaru looked at Sai, as he knew that they had no other choice "Sai, don't die on us" Shikamaru told him, as he opened one of his scroll.

"Don't worry about me, get going, we need to get this over with this fast" Sai told them, as he seemed like he was focusing his power.

The others ran over to the arch, as they could see that Suigetsu pull the blade from his back, as he looked ready to stop them. As they continued to run, they soon saw what seemed to be like an ink tiger, tackle down Suigetsu and out of the others way.

"Your not going to hurt my friends!" they heard Sai yell, as they ran through the arch, leaving Sai on his own to battle Suigetsu.

They ran through the arch way, as another dark hallway was in their path, they were getting closer to Sasuke and closer to Ino.

Sakura soon noticed that the only people left were her, Hinata, and Shikamaru, but their next opponent will be stronger than the others that they had seen before. If they leave Shikamaru behind, who will get Ino, but if they leave Hinata behind who knows what would happen. She looks strong, but is she strong enough to take on one of the warriors.

As the light from the candles lit their way to the arch way, they got closer and closer, as Sakura's heart pounded in her chest, she was worried, after this she would go against Sasuke. Giving Shikamaru time to get Ino out of the castle, though what would happen to her.

Shikamaru slowed down, as Sakura and Hinata stopped behind him "Shikamaru why did you stop?" Hinata asked, as she looked behind him, sensing the danger, they were about to face.

He looked at both Sakura and Hinata, than looked behind him, as he saw the archway. "Hinata you're the last one left who can take on the next opponent the only thing I'm worried about is that the next warrior is pretty powerful, are you sure you can take it, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked Hinata, as she looked at him, with a very surprised look on her face.

"Shikamaru, I have been waiting all my life to fight one of these vampires, ever since they killed my cousin Neji, and now it's time for me to get my revenge" Hinata explained, as she looked determined to take one the next opponent.

"Alright than let's move" Shikamaru commanded, as the ran towards the archway, ready for what every would come their way.

As they ran through the arch way Sakura could feel Sasuke's presence getting stronger and stronger. Though she couldn't let that get to her.

As they entered the room, the candle light was a bit more brighter, but not to bright, as they looked around, they heard footsteps coming their way, as they looked at the archway which lead to Sasuke.

Hinata's Pov

It was now my turn to get revenge for my cousin Neji, I had to do what was right, so that I knew I did the right thing. But could I defeat my opponent.

Normal Pov

They watched, as they could see a man walking out of the darkness of the archway. His hair was blonde and spiked, his orange and black jumpsuit was lightly stained with a few drops of dark liquid which seemed like blood. His face seemed to have three dark lines on each side of his face, which looked like whiskers.

His blue eyes looked at his opponents "Sorry I'm late I had to take care of some unwanted business" he told them, as he walked away from the arch and into the middle of the large room. "Any way I'm Naruto, and which one of you is my opponent?" he asked, as the trio looked at Hinata starting to regret what they had planned.

"What do you mean by 'unwanted businesses'?" Shikamaru asked, sounding worried.

"Oh we had to take out someone's dead body" Naruto confessed, as he looked happy about what he just told them.

"Who's?" Sakura asked, as she looked at him mad and wanting to know the truth.

"No one you should worry about" he told them, as he looked ready to fight.

"Sakura, Shikamaru you guys go ahead I'll take care of him" Hinata told them, as the vein around her eyes bugged out, as a dark circular line showed up lightly in her pale white eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Shikamaru asked concerned, as he looked at the doorway.

"Yeah, besides I have to do what is right, now you guys run" Hinata told them, as she looked more than ready to right.

Soon they both ran, as Hinata charged at her opponent "Your guys aren't going anywhere!" they heard Naruto yell, as he was about ready to attach them. Soon Hinata showed up at his side, as she struck him at the side with her palm, but so much force that he went flying away from her comrades.

As Sakura and Shikamaru ran through the darkness of the arch, she could feel more of what seemed like a dark energy flow into her, she felt like it was something that would soon be taken out of her.

"Sakura are you ready for this?" Shikamaru asked, as they saw the next arch way came into view.

"I've been ready for the last eighteen years of my life, and now it's time" she told them, as she didn't stop running, she was focused and determined. She would not go down that easily. "Shikamaru after you get Ino away from Sasuke I want you both to help either Sai or Hinata, they need your guys help, and whoever kills their opponent first I want you guys to go to Gaara and help him no matter what" Sakura explained her plan, as she made it sound like they needed all the help they could get.

"Are you sure about that Sakura, what about you?" Shikamaru asked, question her plan. "Are you sure that you want to take Sasuke on by yourself?" Shikamaru asked, as he wanted to make sure that Sakura could handle him all by herself.

"Shikamaru I need to do this, but if I some how fail, I want you guys to take cover in the hide out it's the only way the power of the dragon won't change you into a vampire" Sakura told him, as she knew it was the only way that her friends and comrades would be protected no matter what.

"Alright Sakura" Shikamaru said, as he sounded like he agreed with her plan.

As they entered the last door way, they were in complete darkness, until they left the darkness and entered the largest room in the castle. There was only two candles that were lit, as they couldn't see much of the room, but it did feel really big.

"Well so happy that you came, Sakura" they could hear Sasuke's voice, soon their was a snap of his fingers the rest of the candles were lit, as they now could see him.

His skin was translucent pale, his black eyes looked at Sakura, as he seemed amused, he wore a black long sleeve jacket, that covered over his pale arms, his black pants went past his ankles, as he just looked at them.

Shikamaru looked around, as he tried to find Ino, until he saw her in the corner, just waiting for him. "Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, as he ran over to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Uchiha?" Sakura asked, she looked screaming mad. "I can't wait to kill you" Sakura told Sasuke, as he looked amused.

"I like to see you try, my beautiful black flower" Sasuke said to Sakura, as he looked ready to fight.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru, as he finally got Ino free from the chains that tied her up, like a prisoner, the cloth around her mouth was removed, as she was just happy to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Ino get out of here!" Sakura yelled, as she wanted them to get out of there, and away from Sasuke.

They ran towards the dark arch way which they entered from, as they stopped to look back at her "Sakura, be careful!" she heard Ino yell, as they left to help the others with their enemies. As they disappeared in the darkness of the arch way.

"Well let's get this fight started my beautiful black flower" Sasuke said, as a pair of silky black wings sprang from his back, his wings were twice the size of Sasuke, as the fur was jet black, as the silky black feathers were tinted with a dark navy blue color, but mostly a midnight black color.

Sakura did the same, as her the part that was attacked to her back was a dark crimson blood color, as her feathers and fur of her wings were a silky midnight black color.

Sakura soon focused her energy on the dragon, as it spiraled around her arm, as it made it's way off, a ring of fire surrounded her, just like Sasuke remember the day that he first fought Sakura. The fire soon dissipated, as he saw Sakura.

It was just like he remember, there were dragon head around both of her arms, they were more enhanced than last time, the icy blue one was now a more crystal blue, as the fire was more a ruby red, burning with hatred. He looked at her eyes, as it went from the ruby red color to a crimson blood color. She looked ready to fight him, as her wings looked the same.

"Get ready to die Uchiha" Sakura said, as she aimed, as Sasuke with both dragons.

* * *

Alright people that's all for this chapter, and again really sorry about the wait.

**Here's a sneak peak of Chapter 8...**

Sakura had thrown every attack at Sasuke, she had hit him with only 75% of them, and they were both almost out of energy, but the dark power that he had stored in her was now being absorbed by him.

She had to get her revenge for what he did to her family, no matter what, she wouldn't stop.

She had sensed that her friends had made it out alive, but it felt like there was one left. She was almost out about ready to quit, she was almost about ready to give herself up to Sasuke, just to end it.

"Sakura your almost out of energy, and I don't want to hurt you anymore, so just give up" Sasuke tried to convince her, but she wouldn't let it go.

"Never, not until I avenge my mother and father for what you did to them!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, as she remember hearing the gun shot going off, knowing that they had came for her, and in the end he killed them both.

"I did it because they were going to use your power to control this world!" Sasuke confessed to her, as it made it sound like he was trying to protect her.

* * *

That's it later…


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys so sorry about the wait. There has just been a lot of things happening and also I'm going to try to update every once and awhile so don't get your hopes up. _

_Trust me I had lost my writing self and had to search for a new writing self, so you can say I'm reborn in a writers type of way. So please forgive me, I'm so very sorry._

_Hall of Fame:_

_Haven't checked reviews….. Sorry._

_Chapter 8_

_Rewind:_

_It was just like he remember, there were dragon head around both of her arms, they were more enhanced than last time, the icy blue one was now a more crystal blue, as the fire was more a ruby red, burning with hatred. He looked at her eyes, as it went from the ruby red color to a crimson blood color. She looked ready to fight him, as her wings looked the same._

"_Get ready to die Uchiha" Sakura said, as she aimed, as Sasuke with both dragons._

"Just like I remember it" Sasuke said quietly, but Sakura was able to hear it too. "The same dragon powers that you possessed eighteen years ago… to think they haven't changed" he said it as if he were disappointed, but also looking ready for a battle.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura yelled as, her crimson red eyes looked at him with sheer rage and anger. Though her dragons started to what seemed like begin to sink into her arms so that they would become marks in her arms.

Sasuke looked surprised at what just happened, first there was a dragons head on each of her arms and now they seeped into her arms to become new marks. Now this was surprising. "Well that's new. Maybe this will be a good fight after all"

Sakura didn't seem surprised at what just happened, it looked like she knew that was going to happen sometime and what perfect timing. "Hojaku Tsuhaku!" she faced her palms at him, as he could see the dragons heads on the palms of her hands, though that wasn't a good time for him to stare.

Two blasts of fire and ice shoot out at Sasuke, he leaped up into the air. Dodging the attack just fired at him. As he could see the damage of her attack, as it destroyed the spot he was in awhile ago.

"Shit" Sakura cursed under her breath, as she looked up to see Sasuke flapping his wings soaring around in the air. "Two can play at that game" she whispered to herself as she gave on flap of her wings and was soon high above the ground. 

"**Sakura you better win" **Inner Sakura told, Sakura as she wanted Sakura to win this battle.

"_Don't worry I won't lose" _she responded back, as she was more than ready to kill Sasuke.

"Now this will be fun" Sasuke said, as they went head on.

_**Gaara vs. Jugo**_

With all the sand out of his sand jug Gaara was able to protect himself from the attacks that were being used. Though all he could do was block them.

Ever since Jugo transformed into some sort of demon Gaara couldn't even lay a finger on him. Though if wouldn't stop him from winning this fight he would have to keep going until Jugo was dead on the ground or a miracle would happen.

"What's wrong kid, can't keep up" Jugo said in a demon type tone, as he continued to attack Gaara with his powerful blows.

"You wish" Gaara replied, as he could see Jugo about ready to throw another punch at him. _"Now's my chance" _he thought to himself as created a barrier of sand to block the attack. Though he made this one a bit thin.

"It's over kid!" Jugo yelled, as he released his punch and went throw Gaara's barrier of sand. Gaara moved his hands so that the sand that was now around his wrist tightened up preventing him from moving. "What's going on…" but he was cut off when a large wave of sand covered him completely.

Gaara looked at the large mountain of sand, not amused. As he could hear Jugo trying to get out of the large amount of dense sand that he was buried under. "Sand Coffin!" Gaara yelled, as he could see the sand mountain get thinner squeezing Jugo in it until it couldn't get any thinner.

The mountain of red sand was now compressed into a hard rock of sand, and inside it was hopefully the dead body of Jugo. "Looks like I didn't need this gun after all" Gaara whispered to himself, as he pulled out the gun.

He turned his back to the mountain of red sand and began walking away, knowing that was way to easy of an opponent. Though, as he was already five feet away from the burial ground of his opponent, Gaara could hear the sounds of compressed sand starting to crack.

He turned around, and saw opening begin to appear in the mountain of sand. "How is that p-possible? No one has ever survived from my sand coffin before" Gaara was practically speechless, as he saw his sand coffin begin to be destroyed before his eyes.

"Is that all you've got kid, Karin can do better than that and she's as weak as a wet paper towel" Jugo said, as his head popped out of the pile of red sand.

Before Gaara could even blink, Jugo had disappeared from the pile of sand. Gaara soon felt a powerful blast being struck to his spine, and was soon face planted in the wall.

He could hear foot steps coming towards him. Gaara slid off of the wall that he had smashed into and landed on his back, as he couldn't find the energy he needed to stand up, as he just laid there on his back. He could feel a warn liquid running down his nose and mouth. _"Blood" _he thought, as he was badly injured and couldn't move.

Gaara looked up at the sealing of the fighting area, and than saw Jugo in his normal human form. "Well kid, I've gotta tell ya. You're pathetic, and hopelessly weak" he had a kunai in his hand "it'll be a pleasure killing you" as he was about ready to end Gaara's life.

"Thousand Hand Manipulation Military Art!" a voice yelled from above the doorway of which Shikamaru's team entered through.

Jugo turned around and saw thousands of hands shoot right at him. "What the…" Jugo was cut off, as the hands pushed him against the wall which Gaara had hit.

**Sai vs. Suigetsu**

"Come on you emo. Can't take the heat?" Suigetsu asked, as his blade and clothes were covered in ink.

Sai on the other hand was covered in his own sweat, never in his life has he ever seen someone like Suigetsu. Every time he was able to hit him, he would just recover with water.

'_This guy was going to a bit more harder to kill, though I have to get rid of him in order to help Sakura out with her battle against Sasuke.' _Sai thought to himself.

"Super Beast Imitation Picture!" Sai chanted, as he quickly painted a dozen of ink tiger on his scroll, which soon cam to life. They sprang towards Suigetsu, as he just swung his blade, destroying the ink tigers in the process.

"Listen here you emo, that trick of your's is getting old. If I were you I'd either use another trick, or give up while you still can" Suigetsu told him, as the puddles of ink around him could soon form a miniature lake.

'_Perfect now that there is enough ink around him. I can use my technique' _Sai thought to himself, as he concentrated on the ink puddle around Suigetsu. "Ink Flush" he whispered to himself, as the puddle of ink soon turned into snakes, as they were begging to wrap around Suigetsu.

"What the…" Suigetsu said with shock in his voice, as the snakes were making it all the way past his waist, he tried to cut them with his blade, but they would just multiply and reform, causing more of a problem for him.

Sai just looked at him with cold black eyes, his plan was working, no one had escaped from his ink flush technique, and struggling would only make it worse.

He only watched as his opponent was struggling and trying to escape when really their was no point in Sai's mind, though you never know what could happen.

The minute the snakes, had covered Suigetsu completely in ink, he thought he could just relax, but it wouldn't last for long.

Sai looked up at the ceiling of the large room, as he thought he had won the battle, he looked back at Suigetsu and tried to smile, though after the death of his brother Shin he was never able to smile again.

"It looks as if I have won the battle, to bad for you though" Sai spoke, as he walked towards the archway "turns out your all mouth and no brain." he said to the ink covered Suigetsu.

As he was almost made it to the archway a voice spoke out "Is that so?" it questioned him. He looked immediately at the ink covered Suigetsu, as he quickly turned into a pile of ink and water.

"Guess you forgot about my little trick" he said to Sai as the puddle of pure water and ink re formed into Suigetsu standing in the puddle of dark ink, he bent over and picked up his blade, as the looked of determination shined in his purple eyes.

"T-That's impossible…" Sai shivered, as no one had ever escaped from his ink snake technique before. As he just stood there like a statue

Suigetsu lightly chuckled under his breath "But it is" he whispered slightly, as he swung his blade towards Sai. He almost didn't make it out of the way, but he got lucky and only sustained a cut on his right arm.

He clenched his arm tightly, as the wound was starting to bleed dark crimson blood. "Hold still!" Suigetsu yelled at him, as he continued to swing his sword at Sai. "Come on kid, just give up I promise to make it quick and painless" he offered wanting to end Sai's life.

Sai continued to dodge the attacks of the blade, as he was still clenching his arm which was still bleeding blood, as it slowly ran down his arm. _'I can't remove my hand from my wound, if I do I would easily go unconscious and if I don't I can't create more ink tigers. So I just have to keep dodging his attacks until he get tired' _Sai thought to himself, as he kept dodging.

"That's it!" Suigetsu yelled, as he whispered a chant, and swung his sword summoning a water dragon going head on towards Sai. "There's no way for you to escape this time!" he yelled, as the crystal blue dragon chased down Sai. No matter where he went the dragon would follow.

It was soon getting closer and closer until Sai was chased into a corner, now there was no way he could escape. As the impact of the dragon, bashed him into the wall, as the pressure of the attack left cracks in the wall behind him.

He slid the went ground, he was soaked in water and still clenched his arm. He was hurt to badly that he couldn't even get up. He watched, as Suigetsu walked over to him, with his blade over his shoulder. In Sai's mind he looked like a executioner.

"Looks like it's over, you little emo. I guess it's time that I help the grim reaper with his job and take care of you once and for all" he said, as he wanted to get rid of Sai. _'I guess I will see you soon, big brother' _Sai thought to himself thinking about his brother.

Sai just looked at him, and than saw something behind him, something shocking it looked like a large pure white bird, though this one had black holes for eyes, and looked like it was made of what seemed like a clay type material.

He watched, as it gave one gust of its wings shooting small white needles towards Suigetsu, as they shot into Suigetsu.

Suigetsu turned around and in minutes the white needles exploded in pain, blood and smoke, knocking Suigetsu to the ground.

**Hinata vs. Naruto **

Hinata's could feel the aura around Naruto starting to increase with every minute that had passed, it was so powerful. Now she understood why he was second in command. She could only predict some of his moves but not all of them.

She could see the strange orange aura surround him, though she couldn't hold out much longer. She was injured with cuts and bruises all over her body. She could see that all the attacks that she had attempted didn't have much of an affect on Naruto. He looked like it was just a small scratch.

"I don't know why you bother being human, especially with a gift like yours" Naruto told her, as he was talking about the gentle step twin lion fist technique. The one thing that her cousin Neji taught her before his murder, and the one thing to save her kidnapped sister Hanabi.

Hinata wanted revenge for that. Though no one else had known about her little secret, it was something that she was planning to always keep secret.

"I rather be human than a monster!" she yelled back at Naruto, as his piercing blue eyes started to get her heart racing. For some reason she was attract to him, or was it one of his tricks.

She could hear him starting to chuckle lightly. "What's so funny?" she questioned him, as his aura started to go down, but not very much.

"Oh I just remembered that a little girl said the same thing like that, she had the same eyes as you, but did look much like you. She had more of a resemblance to someone else I killed." he said, as he sounded like he was referring to Neji.

Hinata was furious at that, she had never shown much of her anger before, but hearing him admit that he had murdered her cousin was enough for her to summon a dragon.

She could feel it, the aura of her strength surrounding both of her fists, as the heads of two lions formed around them. She sprinted towards Naruto aiming for his head, keeping one hand back incase she would need it.

She saw how Naruto didn't move from his spot, he just stood there like a statue. The minute she got close enough she threw one of her fists at him, hoping to hit him, though to her disappointment she could see that her first try had misted, as he swiftly moved from his spot. Dodging her attacks, she was nearly out of strength.

Naruto had looked like he had planned this, like he knew what was coming next. Hinata couldn't risk it she had to fight, but even if she did it wouldn't be any good she would still lose.

Hinata tried to concentrate, but it didn't work. She had to keep running for Naruto she couldn't forget the deal she made with him when they first started the battle.

**Flashback time…**

_Hinata had watched her teammates Shikamaru and Sakura disappear in the darkness of the tunnel that had lead to where Sasuke was and to hopefully save Ino. She had turned to Naruto ready to fight with everything that she had._

"_How about we make this a little interesting…" Naruto offered, as she didn't let her guard down._

_She looked a bit shocked that he wanted to negotiate some type of deal with her. "I'm listening" she said softly, as his lake blue eyes pierced her pure with eyes._

"_I know for a fact that you don't stand a chance against me, so here the deal. If you beat me in our game of sparring, I'll let you and your friends go without a fight." he said, as he had an evil smile on his face._

"_And if I don't win, what do you get?" she asked angrily._

"_Isn't it obvious, if I win, your friends can go free. But as for you, you will stay here with me, and be forever mine." he snickered at what he just proposed, as Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_Did she really want to make a deal with him. Especially a deal like that, he was right, she didn't stand much of a chance. Though what were to happen if something else happened, and she lost, she would never to be able to see her little sister Hanabi or her friends. But if she won, she could get her sister back._

_Her mind was made up. "Deal, I'll play your little game, but don't expect me to go easy on you." she told him, as she could see him nod his head slightly._

**Flashback over…**

Hinata was almost at her breaking point, she was about ready to give from her lack of energy. It seemed like her only choice was to give up.

She could feel her legs go numb, as she slowed down, and fell forward to the ground. She was covered in sweat, and gasping for air.

Her eyes watched, as Naruto came walking over to her. Her vision going blurry. She could see him kneel down before her, as she could feel him pulling her up, by her long purple hair. "Looks like I won, love." he told her as things were turning black.

She looked to the doorway, the one that leads to Sasuke, as she prayed for a miracle. For someone to help her.

Pain and exhaustion overwhelmed her, as she closed her eyes.

"Hinata!" she heard her name being called. But it was too late, she had lost the battle and her life, to a vampire. It was strange it sounded like Ino and Shikamaru. Either her prayers were answered, or she was dreaming. As everything faded away.

**Alright now it's Sakura vs. Sasuke…**

The battle between them continued on the ground. Both of them covered in blood and sweat, as black and red feather were scattered around the area. Sasuke seemed like it wasn't much of a challenge.

Sakura had thrown every attack at Sasuke, she had hit him with only 75% of them, and they were both almost out of energy, but the dark power that he had stored in her was now being absorbed by him.

She had to get her revenge for what he did to her family, no matter what, she wouldn't stop.

She had sensed that her friends had made it out alive, but it felt like there was one left. She was almost out about ready to quit, she was almost about ready to give herself up to Sasuke, just to end it.

"Sakura your almost out of energy, and I don't want to hurt you anymore, so just give up" Sasuke tried to convince her, but she wouldn't let it go.

"Never, not until I avenge my mother and father for what you did to them!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, as she remember hearing the gun shot going off, knowing that they had came for her, and in the end he killed them both.

"I did it because they were going to use your power to control this world!" Sasuke confessed to her, as it made it sound like he was trying to protect her.

Her dragon powers faded back into her arms, as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No you're lying they would never do that to me!" she yelled at him, as she pulled out her sword. She swigged it at him trying to get a definite him on him, but it was useless. She striked down at his head, but only for him to catch it between two hands.

He pulled the sword out of her grasp, as it landed across the room. "Now, now how could you not believe me Sakura. I was your only friend, back than and I was able to hear everything that your parents had talked about." he shook his head, as he walked closer to her.

With every step closer he took, she stepped back. "How could you not believe me?" he question her, as she was drawing closer to her.

"Because, I would never believe someone who killed my parents, my only family. I can't believe anyone who would do that to me and to them." she told him, as she spoke the truth in her heart.

He shook his head, "Is that it. If I didn't kill them, you would have been used to take over this world, with your gift." he told him, but she knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Than why did you kill all those people, can you explain that?" she question him, as she remember hearing about the death of those people thanks to him and Naruto.

"It was only to scare your parents and tell them, that they were next on my list of people to kill." he explained.

Sakura hit the wall behind her, as Sasuke was close to her. "Get off me Uchiha!" she warned him, as he grabbed her arm. He could smell some sort of mysterious liquid inside her arm.

"Something tells me that your parents injected you with something. Isn't that right?" he question her, as he tightened his grip around her arm, as it started turning red.

She didn't want to show the pain that she was enduring. As she kept quiet.

"So you want to play it that way. Fine" he told her, as he smiled just enough for her too see pure ivory canine fangs.

The sharp fangs startled Sakura. As her eyes opened wide. She was frightened for what was to come next.

"If you won't tell me, than I guess I'll have to bite you to get the answers myself." he told her, as he plunged his fangs into her arm.

It felt like needles where injected into her, as she could feel him feasting on her blood and discovering what her parents had hidden inside her. The pain was unbearable, but she had to keep strong.

He could taste her cool blood just flowing into his mouth, but he was careful not to drain his little blossom's nectar. He pulled his fangs out of her arm, as he could taste the serum in her blood. "Well seems like I was right, your parents did inject something. I'm guessing it's some type of serum that repels the bite of a vampire, unless the person chooses to become one or not." he said. As he was completely right.

She saw his face, as she could see her blood running down the sides of his mouth, as the crimson liquid covered his lips. "Just let me go!" she yelled him, as she struggled to get out of his hold.

He tightened his grip around her arms, as she could feel the side effects of her powers starting to come into play. The pain was excruciating. She prayed for a miracle to happen.

It was so painful, that she could feel her remaining strength started to fade away, as she started to close her eyes. "That's enough Sasuke.", as she could feel his grip tightened more.

Even though things were starting to go black, she could see Sasuke's face filled with anger. She looked across the room to see a cloaked figure standing there. "Stay out of this Itachi!" he yelled back at the shadowed figure.

'_Itachi, why does that name sound so familiar?' _Sakura thought to herself, as her eyes closed shut. She could feel herself falling to the dirt ground, as was unconscious.

Itachi's Pov

I watched, as the girl feel to the ground. She seemed to have no more energy left in her body. Though what was most surprising was seeing those marks on her arms.

"Sasuke you've done enough to this world, just give it up and let the girl go now." I demanded, as I saw him facing me. My little brother had changed so much, from being a little runt to someone that is feared and being ruler of this world.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" he asked, as I pulled out a small gray cylinder from my black jacket.

"This" I said softly, as I pulled the stick from it and threw it towards him. It swerved, but the smoke was released from it's binding. Smoke covered the whole area, shadowing me and pink haired girl.

I ran as fast as I could, until I saw the girl lying on the ground. My arms quickly scooped her up, as I dashed out of the room, before the smoke dissipated, and soon found myself in the dark tunnel leading to the next room.

Everything was working according to plan. He had a feeling that the Protectors would come and try to save their captured teammate, and Sasuke would try to turn one of them into a vampire.

He pressed a button on his collar, as he gently spoke "Alright guys I've got the final member of the Protectors, meet me back at their base." as he gave no further instructions or information.

He looked down at Sakura. "What could Sasuke want with you though?" he asked, not knowing the truth about Sakura.

Alright to make up for me not updating for like forever I'm give you guys a sneak peak into the next chapter:

Sakura looked at Itachi. She was so confused in a way they should trust Sasuke and in a way they shouldn't. "Listen I say we just go back in there and kill them." Sasori blurted out, only to have eye glaring at him.

"Last time we tried that all of us almost died. I don't think we want to risk it until we have a strong enough plan to put into use." Shikamaru said, with his arms crossed, as he looked down at the ground. "Besides now we have two angry vampires after us, because two of our teammates made deals with them. What a drag" he said, as he shook his head.

Sakura now looking at Shikamaru was angry that he had brought that up. "Listen we didn't know that they were going to beat us that easily. We thought we could stand a chance, but now we have big trouble. I mean Hinata has to save her little sister, and I have to avenge my parents death. We both have promises we kept to ourselves, but" she didn't finish.

"Well it seems like there is only one way for you guys to keep your promises." Deidara said, as he moved his long blonde hair out of his face.

"And what would that be?" Hinata asked, worried about what he might say.

He looked down. "Well it might seem outrageous, but".

"What is it, spill it?" Sakura yelled demanding answers.

Alright that's it, Bye!


	9. Important Authors Note

Hey guys! Been awhile. So Vampires Destruction is going to go under a complete reconstruction process. The current story will remain here until the 3rd chapter of the new version of it is out. The new version will be known as Unimaginable Desire. New plot, same characters, and more twists will be added to it. It'll be awhile so just stay tuned, and I'll let ya'll known it's up! Have a good summer! Btw I will only be active during the summer from now on.


End file.
